


Tigerbaby

by nanaschiKEKI



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Unplanned Pregnancy, so much crying
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaschiKEKI/pseuds/nanaschiKEKI
Summary: Yuri wollte alles schaffen, wollte jeden zeigen das er auch als Omega gegen Alphas und Betas ankommen würde, doch dann passiert etwas mit den er nicht rechnen könnte.





	1. not planned

Yuri hatte es geschafft. Er hatte beim Grand Prix Finale der Alphas und Betas endlich Gold gewonnen. Als Omega hätte er gar nicht antreten dürfen. Laut dem internationalem Sportverband war es erstens zu gefährlich, da es keine extra Umkleideräume geben würde und zweitens, würden Omegas aufgrund ihrer fragilen Körper so oder so keine Chance gegen Alphas oder Betas haben.  
'Von wegen', dachte Yuri. Aus Sicht des Verbandes wäre es wohl auch besser, wenn Omegas gar keinen Sport machten und stattdessen zu Hause sitzen und sich nur darum kümmern, dass ihre Alphas genug Orgasmen bekommen.  
Yuri würde es ihnen allen zeigen. 

Yuri präsentierte als Omega im Sommer, nachdem er zum zweiten Mal Junior Grand Prix Final Champion wurde. Er hatte es erst nicht glauben können, aber er wusste, dass er es gegen die Alphas schaffen würde. Also hat er etwas Riskantes getan, er besorgte sich Suppressors vom Schwarzmarkt und verheimlichte seinen Status vor allen, bis auf seinen Großvater, der zwar nicht unbedingt damit einverstanden war, aber Yuri vertraute und ihn unterstützte.  
"Yura.", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich.  
Er schloss den Spind hinter sich und lächelte seinen besten Freund an: "Hey."  
"Du warst unglaublich.", meinte der Alpha.  
Er und Yuri waren nicht lange befreundet, trotzdem hatte Yuri das Gefühl, ihm vertrauen zu können. Er war witzig, klug, ein guter Zuhörer, ein Künstler durch und durch. Er machte nicht nur seine Choreografien selbst, sondern arbeitete auch als DJ und bearbeitete die Songs, zu denen er performte, selbst. Und er roch unglaublich gut.  
'Warte', was dachte Yuri da? Seine Wangen wurden rot.  
Er versuchte den Gedanken abzuschalten: "Ich weiß.", meinte er scherzhaft: "Du warst auch gut. Unglaublich, dass du keine Medaille gewonnen hast."  
Otabek zuckte mit den Schultern: "Nächstes Jahr."  
"Yuri!", kam Yakov strenge Stimme aus Richtung der Tür: "Beeil dich gefälligst!"  
Er seufzte: "Ich muss los."  
"Klar. Wir sehen uns beim Bankett?"  
"Sicher.", meinte Yuri. Er wollte Otabek umarmen, ließ es aber lieber. Körperkontakt bereitete ihm immer Sorgen. Er wusste zwar, dass die Suppressors sehr stark waren, trotzdem wollte er kein Risiko eingehen: "Wir sehen uns."

Während der Fahrt zurück zum Hotel, hielt Yakov ihm eine Standpauke darüber, dass er vorsichtiger sein sollte, aber Yuri hörte nicht zu. Er hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Im Auto war es stickig und furchtbar heiß aber Yakov wollte nicht, dass er das Fenster öffnete. Er wollte nur noch in sein Zimmer zurück und schlafen.

Bevor er in sein Zimmer gehen konnte, erinnerte Yakov in noch, dass er ihn um 7Uhr für das Bankett abholen würde und ließ in dann endlich allein.  
Sofort fiel er auf sein Bett.  
Stunden später wachte er auf, ohne sich besser zu fühlen. Im Gegenteil: Ihm war furchtbar heiß und er war ganz feucht vor lauter Schweiß, vor allem an den Beinen.  
Er schreckte auf, 'Nein', dachte er, 'nein nein nein.'  
Das konnte nicht sein. Die Suppressors sollte es doch verhindern.  
Er musste schnell handeln. Niemand durfte erfahren, dass er in Heat war.  
So schnell wie möglich, stand er auf und lief ins Badezimmer. Er schnappte sich ein Handtuch und drückte es gegen den unteren Türspalt des Hotelzimmer. Danach versprühte er den Scentblocker, der in jedem Hotel vorrätig war.  
Letztendlich nahm Yuri sein Handy und wählte Yakovs Nummer.  
"Yuri.", kam die strenge Stimme durch das Telefon: "Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu deinem Zimmer."  
"Ja.", er versuchte nicht zu stottern, obwohl er fühlen konnte, wie sich die erste Welle durch seinen Körper zog: "Hör zu, ich fühl mich nicht gut."  
"Nicht gut?", wiederholte Yakov.  
"J-Ja.", entgegnete er und atmete tief durch: "Ich hab Kopfschmerzen. Und ich will dir nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen, als sonst."  
Er hörte Yakov seufzen: "Na schön, bleib in deinem Zimmer."  
"Danke, ich schulde dir etwas.", und schon legte er auf.  
***  
Yuri hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war.  
Das war schlimmer als seine erste Heat. Damals hatte er wenigstens seinen Großvater. Auch wenn dieser ein Beta war und wenig davon verstand, hatte er sich trotzdem liebevoll um ihn gekümmert, hatte darauf geachtet, dass er trank, aß und hatte ihm sogar ein Spielzeug besorgt. Auch wenn das furchtbar peinlich war, half es trotzdem.  
Jetzt war er allein an einem fremden Ort und hatte nur seine Finger, um sich Befriedung zu verschaffen. Es half nicht viel, sie kamen kaum an die Stelle, die er brauchte.  
Ein Klopfen war zu hören. Zuerst dachte Yuri, er würde sich das nur einbilden aber dann kam eine Stimme durch die Tür: "Yura."  
"Beka.", stöhnte er auf, nur um sich sofort die Hand, die nicht gerade beschäftigt war, vor den Mund zu schlagen.  
"Yakov meinte du fühlst dich nicht wohl. Ich wollte nach dir sehen."  
Yuri wusste, dass es nicht gut war, dass er hier war. Gleichzeitig wollte sein Körper nichts anderes, als den Alpha, der nach frischem Gras, Regen und Freiheit roch, in sein Zimmer vor allem aber in sein Bett lassen.  
"Yuri, ich werden nicht gehen, bevor ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht."  
Das Gefühl, dass der Alpha sich um ihn sorgte, erfüllte ihn mit Glück, was ihn wiederum laut zum Stöhnen brachte.  
"Yura, mach die Tür auf."   
Yuri hatte Otabek noch nie in diesem Ton sprechen hören: scharf, unterstützt mit einem Knurren, ein Befehlston. Trotzdem konnte er immer noch die Sorge heraus hören.  
Yuri's Körper spielte verrückt. Zum ersten Mal in seinen Leben, schaffte er es nicht, gegen seine Instinkte anzukämpfen. Er rannte förmlich zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
Kaum war die Tür geöffnet, traf Otabek auch schon der verführerisch süße Duft eines Omegas in Heat. Er sah ihn geschockt an: "Yuri."  
Der Omega sagte nichts, schlang seine Arme einfach um die Schultern des Alphas und atmete seinen Geruch tief ein.  
"Du...ich wusste nicht...ich...", stammelte Otabek vor sich hin. Er schon Omegas in Heat gerochen: seine Mutter, wenn sie sich von ihm und seinen Schwestern verabschiedete und sie zu ihrer Tante schickte. Auch eine seiner Schwestern präsentierte als Omega, als er einen Sommer zu Hause verbracht hatte. Aber dieses Mal war es anders. Er wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Yuri der erste Omega war, der nicht mit ihm verwandt war oder einfach nur daran, dass es Yuri war.  
Otabek hatte schon vor einiger Zeit bemerkt, dass Yuri, abgesehen von seinem sehr dick aufgetragenem Deo, nach nichts roch. Er hatte gedacht, dass es daran lag, dass Yuri noch nicht präsentiert war, zumindest stand das in den offiziellen Daten des Sportverbandes.  
Doch nun sprang ihn der Geruch förmlich ins Gesicht. Der Geruch von Katzenminze und Zartbitterschokolade, er roch wie ein gemütlicher Tag zu Hause, ohne jegliche Verpflichtungen.  
Yuri drückte seine Lippen auf die des Älteren und schlang seine Beine um dessen Hüfte.  
Otabek erwiderte den Kuss sofort, trat einige Schritte nach vorne und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Sie küssten sich solange, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen.  
Er wusste, dass er gehen musste. Sein Körper fing an, ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen. Lust war das einzige, was er fühlte... was er fühlen wollte. Er wusste, dass es schlecht war, dass er gehen sollte aber er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als in Yuris Geruch zu versinken. Nein, das durfte er nicht: "Ich sollte..."  
Doch Yuri legte seine Hand über seine Lippen: "Bleib, bitte. Alpha."  
Ein animalisches Grollen verließ Otabeks Hals. Er spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper anfing zu beben, wie sein Kopf anfing, sich von allen Gedanken zu leeren... alle Gedanken außer die an Yura.  
Der Duft des Alpha breitete sich im Raum aus: Rut. Yuris Heat hatte seine Rut ausgelöst.  
Yuri lächelte, Otabek stieß ihn aufs Bett. Wieder küssten sie sich fieberhaft. Beide dachten nicht, konnten nicht denken, nur ihre Instinkte handelten.  
Yuri konnte sich kaum an etwas erinnern. Er war wie in Trance. Er fühlte Otabek, seine Hände, seine Zunge auf seiner überhitzten Haut. Noch nie hatte er sich so gut gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Er fühlte sich sicher, gewollt aber vor allem fühlte er Lust.  
Otabek wollte nur in Yuris Geruch eintauchen, wollte ihn halten und spüren, wollte, dass er ihm gehört. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Yuris Hals und wollte nichts sehnlicher, als ihn zu beißen.  
"Beka.", stöhnte Yuri auf.  
Er löste sich von Yuris Haut, nur um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Das Bild, dass sich ihm bot, war wunderschön: Yuris blonde Haare lagen kreuz und quer auf der Matratze, seine Wangen gerötet aber wie immer waren seine Augen am beeindruckendsten. Die wunderschönen türkisblauen Kreise glitzerten, wie Diamanten. Vor allem aber, waren sie direkt auf ihn gerichtet, gerade so, als ob es nichts anderes auf der Welt gebe würde.  
Auf seltsame Weise, verschafften sie Otabek einen Augenblick Klarheit. Er musste an ihre erste Begegnung denken, daran, wie Yuri ihn nicht eine Sekunde lang angesehen hatte, sondern sich lieber auf seine Aufgabe konzentrierte und wie sehr ihn das beeindruckt hatte. Er konnte diesen Jungen nicht beißen, dieser Junge sollte frei sein und das tun, was er liebte.  
"Beka.", hörte er wieder Yuris Stimme. Eine von Yuris Händen wanderte auf Otabeks Wange.  
Wieder umhüllte ihn der Geruch des Omegas. Otabek schoss die Augen und legte seine Lippen auf die von Yuri.  
***  
Stunden waren vergangen und langsam verging Yuris Heat und Otabeks Rut.  
Letztendlich lagen sie schwer atmend nebeneinander im Bett und realisierten langsam, was sie getan hatten.  
Yuri zog sich die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hoch, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.  
Beka traute sich, zuerst etwas zu sagen: "War das deine erste..."  
"Nein.", gab Yuri zu: "Ich weiß es schon länger."  
Er setze sich auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen: "Omegas sind genauso gut im Sport, wie Alphas und Betas...ich wollte nur.", er seufzte: "Ich wollte es allen beweisen. Nach den olympischen Spielen, wäre ich an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen. Aber ich denke, das ist jetzt gelaufen."  
Er spürte eine starke Hand auf seiner Schulter: "Yuri, sieh mich an."  
Der Omega schüttelte den Kopf.  
Otabek schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn: "Yuri."  
Langsam bewegte Yuri seine Hände aus dem Gesicht. Er sah Beka mit geröteten Augen an, er würde nicht weinen.  
Er strich langsam durch seinen blonden Haaren: "Ich finde, du bist furchtbar mutig."  
Yuri sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"So etwas zu tun, ist unglaublich. Niemand hat sich zuvor getaut, so etwas zu tun.", nochmal küsste er Yuris Stirn: "Du bist wirklich ein Soldat, Yura."  
Vor lauter Freunde fingen Tränen an, über seine Wangen zu laufen. Wieder vergrub er sein Gesicht an Otabeks Hals und schlief langsam ein.  
***   
Während Yuri schlief, konnte Otabek kein Auge zumachen. Immer wieder dachte er daran, was er getan hatte und mit wem er es getan hatte. Immer noch konnte er Yuri deutlich riechen, obwohl seine Heat verflogen war, roch er immer noch unglaublich. 'Noch besser', dachte er, den er roch nicht nur nach Yuri, sondern auch nach ihm.  
Er blickte auf Yuris Hals, der zwar mit Knutschflecken übersät war aber er hatte keinen Matingbite.  
Sie waren viel zu jung für Mating. Otabek war 18, Yuri war 16 und Mating war etwas fürs Leben. Er war froh, dass er sich wenigstes in dieser Hinsicht zurück gehalten hatte. Es war zumindest in kleiner Trost, den er sich selbst einzureden versuchte. Er war nicht traurig.  
Langsam blickte er auf den Wecker, der 20 Minuten vor 6 Uhr abends anzeigte und Otabek erinnerte sich, dass Yuri ihm davon erzählt hatte, dass er einen Nachtflug zurück nach St.Petersburg hatte. Yakov würde hier auftauchen, leichte Panik stieg in ihm auf.  
Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Yuri, der Omega war immer noch an ihn gekuschelt und schlief unglaublich ruhig. Wieder strich er durch das lange blonde Haar.  
"Yura.", rauchte er mit sanfter, leiser Stimme in dessen Ohr.  
"Mhm.", murmelte er, während er langsam wach wurde.  
"Yakov wird dich bald abholen, du musst aufstehen."  
Plötzlich wurde ihm die Realität bewusst. Er war immer noch nackt, roch nach Sex und Heat und Omega.  
Er sprang sofort auf und rannte ins Bad, ohne Otabek noch einmal anzusehen.  
Er duschte lange und benutzte viel von der Scentblocker-Seife. Bevor er das Bad verließ, nahm er noch 2 Tabletten aus seinem Kulturbeutel.  
Als er wieder ins Zimmer kam, war Otabek gerade dabei, das dreckige Laken im Schrank zu verstecken.  
"K-Kannst du es noch riechen?", fragte er unsicher, das Ganze war ihm furchtbar peinlich.  
"Nein.", murmelte er und klang dabei leicht enttäuscht.  
"Gut."  
Es dauerte nicht lang, da klopfte Yakov auch schon an die Tür.  
"Also dann.", sagte Yuri verlegen, er schaffte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.  
Er sah zu, wie Yuri auf die Tür zu ging. Er konnte ihn nicht so ohne weiteres gehen lassen. "Hör zu, wenn du reden willst, ich bin immer für dich da."  
Der Omega nickte.  
Kurz bevor er das Zimmer verließ, nahm er kurz all seinen Mut zusammen und drehte sich noch einmal um.  
"Otabek.", er seufzte: "Danke f-für alles."


	2. find out

Yuri rief Otabek nicht an.  
Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und hatte auch Angst davor, was Beka sagen würde.

Also lenkte er sich ab und besuchte seinen Großvater. Er verbrachte 2 Wochen bei ihm und seiner Katze Potya und danach konzentrierte er sich einfach weiter auf sein Training. Immerhin fand dieses Jahr nicht nur das Grand Prix Finale statt, sondern auch die olympischen Spiele.  
Er tat alles, nur um nicht daran zu denken, wie schön es sich angefühlt hatte, als sie sich geküsst hatten; wie sanft er ihn berührt hatte, wie vollkommen er sich gefühlt hatte, als sie vereint waren.  
Nein, diese Gedanken lies er nicht zu, …vielleicht nur ganz spät nachts...

Er glaubte, dass sich sein Gefühlschaos langsam auch auf seinen Körper auswirkte. Andauernd war er müde und ihm wurde ständig schlecht.  
Noch dazu kam, dass er der festen Überzeugung war, dass der Heat Sex dazu geführt hatte, das sein Geruchssinn besser funktionierte. Alles roch intensiver, was grauenvoll war, vor allem, da er mit der U-Bahn zur Eishalle fuhr. Es roch nach Erbrochenem und kaltem Rauch, weil sich wohl niemand daran halten konnte, dass man in geschlossen Räumen nicht raucht! Noch dazu kam der Geruch von Schweiß von allen möglichen Leuten, die in der viel zu vollen U-Bahn standen.  
Letztendlich führte es dazu, dass er sich gleich wieder übergeben musste, sobald er bei der Halle ankam.  
Und das wurde dann auch langsam zur täglichen Aktivität.

"Yurio.", hörte er ein Klopfen an der Toilettenkabine, in der er sich eingeschlossen hatte.

"Was?", schrie er gereizt.

"Du bist da schon eine Weile drin. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Yuuri besorgt.  
Yuuri Nikiforov, ehemals Katsuki, Gewinner der Goldmedaille im Grand Prix Finale der Omegas, ein unglaublicher Eiskunstläufer, obwohl er an einer Angststörung leidet. Yuri verfolgte alle seine Wettkämpfe. Der andere Omega war ein Vorbild für ihn, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.  
Doch im Moment hasste er den Omega, er wollte einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Er riss die Tür auf: "Alles Besten. Also lass mich in Ruhe, Pig."

"E-Es ist nur, du scheinst dich schon seit ein paar Tagen ständig übergeben zu müssen, du solltest zu Hause bleiben, wenn es dir nicht gut geht."  
Er wusste, dass der Ältere es nur gut meinte aber im Moment war ihm das völlig egal.

"Hör zu, das geht dich einen Scheiß an. Das ist mein verfluchtes Leben und meine verfluchte Sache, wenn ich mich übergebe oder nicht.", Langsam ging er auf den Anderen zu und drückte seinen Zeigefinger hart gegen dessen Brust: "Lass mich verdammt nochmal in Ruhe. Verschwinde doch zurück na-"

Yuuri sah ihn mit aufgerissen Augen an.

"Was!?"

"D-du riechst anders."

Schnell schaffte Yuri Abstand zwischen ihnen, es konnte nicht schon wieder seine Heat sein, nein, vielleicht hatten seine Suppressors versagt. In der letzten Woche hatte er überhaupt keine genommen. Er war bei seinem Großvater. Dieser hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und meinte, dass es nicht gut wäre, dauernd Pillen zu nehmen.

"Du hast recht.", sagte er schnell: "Ich sollte nach Hause."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, rannte er auch schon davon.

***

In seiner Wohnung angekommen, schnappte sich sofort seinen Laptop und öffnete Google. Er suchte: 'Suppressor Fehlschlag."  
Sofort wurde die Wikipedia-Seite vorgeschlagen.

"Der Fehlschlag von Suppressors kann mehrere Gründe haben. Abgelaufene Suppressors verlieren nach einiger Zeit ihre Wirkung.

Yuri dachte nach, die Pillen vom Schwarzmarkt hatten kein Datum, es konnte also sein, dass sie abgelaufen waren. Trotzdem las er weiter.

Auch wenn der Omega Krankheiten hat, die den Magen- und Darmbereich angreifen, könnte es dazu führen, dass die Suppressors nicht wirken, da sie nicht richtig aufgenommen und sich nicht im Kreislauf verteilen können.

Also war die Übelkeit der Grund. Er wollte die Seite gerade schließen, als ihm ein weiterer Satz ins Auge stach:

Bei einer Schwangerschaft funktionieren Suppressors ebenfalls nicht.  
Yuris Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus.  
Schwangerschaft, Yuris Kopf drehte sich. Otabek und er hatten sich nicht geschützt, er war dauernd müde, sein Geruchssinn war geschärft, er übergab sich...

Er schlang die Arme um seinen Bauch.

***

Yuri wollte sich einfach vor der Welt verstecken, sich vor dem verstecken, was da vielleicht in seinem Bauch heran wuchs.

Er hatte sich in seinem Bett verkrochen und wollte nie wieder aufstehen.

Doch dass jemand an seiner Tür Sturm klingelte, half ihm nicht gerade dabei, die Welt zu ignorieren.

Er stand auf, drückte auf den Knopf der Gegensprechanlage: "Zur Hölle! Was ist?"

"Yurio."

Nicht schon wieder, Yuuri.

"Ich weiß es."

Yuri wurde blass, der Andere musste eins und eins zusammen gezählt haben.  
Er ließ ihn rein. Die Hoffnung, dass Yuuri einen falschen Schluss gezogen hatte, die Hoffnung starb immerhin zuletzt. Vielleicht glaube er ja, dass er eine Essstörung hatte.

Als er ihm die Tür öffnete, hielt Yuuri ihm eine Papiertüte vor die Nase.

Schweigend öffnete Yuri sie, ein Schwangerschaftstest: "Woher..."

"Du übergibst dich seit Tagen und du riechst anders. Du hast noch keinen Test gemacht, oder?", fragte er ihn.

Yuri war erstaunt. Der Andere hatte anscheinend eine viel bessere Auffassungsgabe, als er: "Nein, ich hab‘s gerade erst herausgefunden. I-ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Yuuri legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter: "Sicher kannst du dir erst sein, wenn du den Test machst."

Er nickte.

Im Bad las er sich die Packung dreimal durch, denn er wollte nichts falsch machen, auch wenn es schwer war, beim Pinkeln auf ein Stäbchen, etwas falsch zu machen.

Yuri glaube, dass ihm eine Minute noch nie so lange vorgekommen war. Er setzte sich auf den Badezimmerboden und starrte den Test einfach nur an. Er sah zu, wie sich ein kleines Plus bildete.  
Er war schwanger.

"Kann ich rein kommen?", hörte er Yuuris Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer.

Yuri zögerte. Seit ihn seine Mutter verlassen hatte, versuchte er seine Emotionen zurück zu halten, seine Schwächen zu verstecken. Doch in diesem Moment, wollte er einfach nur in den Arm genommen werden: "Ja."

Yuuri setze sich neben ihm auf den Boden, legte ein Arm um ihn.

Kaum hatte er das getan, fingen auch schon Tränen an, über Yuris Gesicht zu kullern.

"Shht", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen: "Alles ist gut."

"Was soll ich den jetzt tun?", brachte er zwischen den Tränen heraus.

"Hey.", Yuuri strich ihm über die Schulter: "Du wirst das schon raus finden. Und egal was du machst, ich werde für dich da sein, okay?"

Er beruhigte sich langsam: "Danke."

"Schon gut.", meinte der Ältere.

"Nein, ich war so gemein zu dir.", er wusste nicht, wieso er das gesagt hatte.

"Hey." Yuuri lachte: "Das kling gar nicht nach dir."

"Das sind die verdammten Hormone.", entgegnete er.

Yuuri schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf: "Das klingt schon eher nach dir."

Yuri schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.

"Komm.", meinte Yuuri, während er aufstand: "Du brauchst Schlaf. Morgen kannst du überlegen, was du tun wirst."

Yuuri brachte ihn ins Bett und blieb neben ihm sitzen.  
"Muss du nicht nach Hause?", fragte Yuri ihn.

"Ich hab Viktor erzählt, dass es dir nicht gut geht und ich mich um dich kümmern muss.", erklärte er.

"Hast du ihm...?"

"Nein, er weiß gar nichts.", versicherte er.

Yuri nickte, kurz trat Stille ein.

"Ich hab gar nichts für Besucher.", unterbrach Yuri letztendlich die unangenehme Stille.

Yuuri sah sich in der Wohnung um, auch wenn es nicht viel zu sehen gab, außer einem ganzen Haufen an Leoparden- und Tiger-Mustern. Die Wohnung war klein. Wenn man eintrat, stand man gleich in der kleinen Küche. Zusätzlich gab eine Tür ins unordentliche Schlafzimmer des Teenager. Es war nicht so, dass Yuri ein unverbesserlicher Chaot war, aber in letzter Zeit, war er so ausgelaugt nach den Training, dass es ihm egal war, wie die Wohnung aussah. Dann gab es nur noch das kleine Bad mit den abnutzten Fließen.  
"Ich kann auf dem Boden schlafen."

Yuri zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Kommst du dann am Morgen überhaupt noch hoch?"

"Hey, ich bin nicht so alt, wie Viktor."

Yuri schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln für den Witz. Er war bedrückt, Yuuri gab sich anscheinend alle Mühe, ihn aufzuheitern.

"Du kannst mit im Bett schlafen."

"Wirklich?", fragte er unsicher.

"Ja, aber wenn du jemandem davon erzählst, dann bring ich dich um."

***

Yuuri war schnell eingeschlafen.  
Yuri nicht, er konnte nicht gut schlafen, er träumte seltsame Dinge. Letztendlich lag er wach im Bett und starrte an die Decke, während Yuuri neben ihm schnarchte.

In diesem Moment wünschte er sich, dass er mit Otabek reden könnte. Sie waren beste Freunde. Immer wenn Yuri ein Problem hatte, wenn zum Beispiel Yakov ihn nervte oder wenn er sich um seinen Großvater sorgte, besprach er das mit ihm.  
Aber wie konnte er jetzt mit ihm reden? Sie hatten seit Wochen kein Wort mehr gewechselt und was sollte er überhaupt sagen?  
'Hey ich bin schwanger, ach und übriges, das Kind ist von dir. Was soll ich jetzt tun?'

Nein, das konnte er ihm nicht erzählen, vor allem nicht übers Telefon, er wusste doch nicht mal, ob er es behalten sollte.

Also lag er in seinem Bett und überlegte, zu was Beka ihm raten würde.  
Zum Arzt gehen, dachte er, Otabek würde sagen, dass er zum Arzt gehen soll und auf Nummer sich gehen.

Plötzlich schlangen sich Yuuri‘s Arme um ihn: "Es wird alles gut gehen.", murmelte er im Halbschlaf.

Er hoffte inständig, dass er recht hatte.

***

Er wurde von der Stimme des älteren Omegas am nächsten Morgen geweckt.  
"Ich hab Frühstück gemacht."

Er schlug die Augen auf, es war keine erholsame Nacht gewesen.

"Ich hab keinen Hunger.", sagte er wahrheitsgetreu, wie immer war im schlecht.

"Ich weiß, aber du musst etwas Essen.", Yuri verdrehte die Augen wegen des mütterlichen Untertons.

Das Frühstück war still, Yuri starrte nur die Scheibe Toast und den Orangensaft an, den Yuuri ihm aufgezwungen hatte. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er nichts von den Dingen, die auf dem Tisch standen, zu Hause hatte. Eigentlich war sein Kühlschrank fast immer leer.  
Das schlechte Gewissen, das Yuuri extra für ihn einkaufen gegangen war, veranlasste ihn doch dazu, einige Bissen zu essen.

"Yuuri.", fing er an zu sprechen, während er auf seinen Teller starrte: "Ich würde gern zum Arzt gehen."

Der Ältere nickte: "Verstehe, hast du einen Omegaarzt?"

"Nein, ich hatte Angst.", Yuri seufzte: "Ich wollte nicht, dass es Yakov herausfindet."

"Yuri.", sagte der Ältere ernst: "Du musst es mir nicht erzählen aber ich würde gern wissen, seit wann du es schon weißt?"

Und Yuri fing an zu erzählen, wie er präsentierte, warum er es geheim gehalten hatte und von seiner Heat nach den Grand Prix Finale, wobei er den Namen des Alpha ausliest, er wollte nicht, dass Yuuri es wusste.

"So etwas zu tun ist sehr gefährlich.", sagte Yuuri, nachdem er die ganze Geschichte angehört hatte: "Aber wirklich mutig, ich würde mich so etwas nie trauen."

Yuri zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wir können zu meinem Arzt gehen. Er sich wirklich vertrauenswürdig. Er hält sich auf jeden Fall an die Schweigepflicht. Aber...", natürlich gab es ein 'aber': "Wir sollten es Viktor erzählen."

"Was? Warum zur Hölle sollte ich es dem alten Mann erzählen?", fragte er wütend.

"Weil du einen Alpha brauchst, um die Papiere zu unterschreiben."

Das hatte er vergessen; er war nicht volljährig und konnte es seinem Großvater, seinen Vormund, noch nicht sagen.   
Aber Viktor war ein Alpha, keiner würde seine Autorität in Frage stellen..., eines der vielen Probleme, die Russland hatte.

"Viktor wird es niemandem sagen.", versicherte Yuuri: "Wenn du mir vertraust, kannst du ihm auch vertrauen."

Yuri überlegte, er wusste nicht ganz, ob er Yuuri vertraute, schließlich hatte der Ältere es von alleine herausgefunden. Trotzdem hatte er es niemandem erzählt und ihn gestern sogar getröstet.

Er kannte Viktor schon lange, er war immer einer seiner Vorbilder. Zwar war er immer etwas komisch aber er war immer nett zu ihm gewesen und meinte es meistens nur gut.

"Na gut."


	3. doctor

Sofort, als Yuuri die Tür zu seiner und Viktors Wohnung geöffnet hatte, schlangen sich Viktors Arme auch schon um ihn: "Yuuuri...lass mich nie wieder alleine."

'Gott', dachte Yuri, er war schlimmer, als der Hund, der freudig um sie herum tänzelte.

Nach einem ekelhaft langen Kuss, bemerkt der Alpha letztendlich, dass Yuri neben seinem Ehemann stand.

"Yurio, was machst du denn hier? Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte er zwar besorgt aber immer noch sehr glücklich... doch plötzlich verschwand sein Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht, er hatte es also bemerkt.

Yuri wollte etwas sagen, doch die Übelkeit übermannte in wieder.  
"Badezimmer?", fragte er schnell.

Yuuri deutete ihm den Weg und schon rannte er an den beiden vorbei.  
Als er aus dem Badezimmer kam, stand Viktor perplex vor ihm. Plötzlich umarmte er ihn: "Mein armer Sohn."

"Lass mich los.", sagte Yuri wütend: "Du stinkst widerlich."

Er hörte, wie Yuuri hinter ihm anfing zu lachen.

Doch die lockere Stimmung hielt nicht lange, schließlich musste er Viktor ebenfalls die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Es war für Yuri eigenartig, etwas das er so lange geheim gehalten hatte, so oft zu erzählen. Irgendwie erleichterte es ihn aber auch. So lange musste er vorsichtig sein und hatte Angst, dass es jemand herausfinden würde.

Im Gegensatz zu Yuuri und Otabek, sagte Viktor nichts dazu, das Einzigste was er sagte war: "Wir sollten einen Termin machen."  
Selten hatte Yuri ihn so ernst erlebt aber es machte ihn auch froh. Er wollte nicht, dass Viktor einen Witz machte oder die Situation herunter spielte. Er nahm ihn und seine Gefühle ernst, anstatt ihn wie ein Kind zu behandeln.

Der Termin war am Nachmittag. Yuri wusste nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatten, so schnell einen Termin zu bekommen aber es war ihm auch egal.

Als er fragte, was mit Yuuris Training sei, meinten beide, dass es jetzt nicht so wichtig wäre. Yuuri wollte nicht, dass er zurück in seine Wohnung ging, also blieb er bei ihnen.

Makkachin legte sich neben ihn auf die Couch, während er seine Beine umklammerte, als ob der Hund bemerkt hatte, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Normalerweise war er nicht so ein Hundemensch aber Poyta war weit weg in Moskau und er war froh etwas warmes, flauschiges an seiner Seite zu haben.

Nach dem Mittagessen, das Yuri wieder mehr anstarrte, als zu essen, machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Die Autofahrt war ruhig, das Radio war aus und das einzige, was die Stille ab und zu durchbrach, war das Navigationssystem.

Die Klinik war klein und gemütlich eingerichtet, alleine der Warteraum schrie schon 'Privatarzt'.

Viktor redete mit der Schwester, die am Empfang saß, diese drückte ihm ein Formular in die Hand, das Yuri ausfüllen sollte.

Darauf standen ein paar ganz normale Fragen, wie Name oder Allergien, doch je weiter nach unter er ging, desto peinlicher wurden die Fragen, wie Zeit, die Dauer seiner Heat oder wie viele Sexualpartner er schon hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde laut: "Plisetsky", aufgerufen.

"Soll einer von uns mitkommen?", fragte Yuuri ihn noch.

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dass sie mit ihm hier waren, war schon peinlich genug.

Er wurde in einen kleinen Raum gesetzt. Eine Schwester nahm ihm Blut ab und er wurde gebeten in einen Becher zu pinkeln. Letztendlich musste er auf den Arzt warten.

Wie beim Test, den er zu Hause gemacht hatte, kam ihm die Wartezeit unglaublich lange vor. Er versuchte sich mit seinem Handy abzulenken, scrollte durch Bilder von Instagram, doch nach dem 8. Selfie von Phichit, kam es: ein Bild von Otabek. Er postete selten etwas, aber ausgerechnet an diesem Tag musst er es tun. Er hatte das Foto nicht selbst gemacht, denn er war ganz zu sehen, er stand auf dem Eis und blickte mit ernstem Blick in die Kamera. Als Unterschrift stand nur 'Training'.  
Yuri starrte lange auf das Bild, es löste ein kurzes Stechen in seiner Brust aus.

"Mr. Plisetsky.", ein älterer Beta kam in den Raum. Er sah so aus, als wäre er um die 60, seine Haare waren weiß und er trug eine runde Brille. Sein weißes Hemd war bis zum Hals zugeknöpft und er trug eine grüne Krawatte mit kleinen, weißen Blumen darauf, er hatte einen Kittel an und ein Stethoskop lag um seinen Hals. Das musste der Arzt sein.  
In seiner Hand hielt er ein Klemmbrett, von dem er auch Yuris Namen abgelesen hatte.

Er setzte sich auf den Hocker neben dem Untersuchungsstuhl, auf dem Yuri saß.

"Mr. Plisetsky.", wiederholte er seinen Name: "Wir haben die Tests ausgewertet und ich darf ihnen gratulieren, sie sind schwanger."

Yuri seufzte und schlug sich eine Hand vor die Augen.

"Alles sieht soweit gut aus, obwohl sie sehr dünn sind, das könnte zum Problem werden. Sie haben auf ihrem Formular angegeben, dass sie an Morgenübelkeit leiden?"

Er nickte.

„Ist ihr Alpha hier?“

Die Frage traf Yuri, wie ein Kübel kaltes Wasser: „Was hat das damit zu tun?“, fragte Yuri wütend.

„Eine Schwangerschaft, vor allem in so jungen Jahren, kann sehr schwierig für einen Omega werden, der keinen Kontakt zu seinem Alpha hat.“, erklärte ihm der Arzt: „Der Kontakt ist sehr wichtig, vor allem für das Kind. Es reduziert das Stresslevel des Omega und führt dazu, dass ihr Körper weniger stark reagiert.“

'Klasse', dachte Yuri, nicht nur, dass er mit 16 schwanger war, nein, weil er so ein riesen Idiot war, musste es auch noch dazu kommen.

Der Arzt seufzte, anscheinend konnte er Yuris Situation erahnen: "Ich werde ihnen etwas dagegen verschreiben. Aber das ist keine dauerhafte Lösung. Wichtig ist jetzt, dass sie Gewicht zunehmen." Er schrieb etwas auf das Klemmbrett: "Ich werde ihnen auch ein paar Vitamin verschreiben."

Der Arzt fuhr mit seinem Hocker durch den Raum und holte ein blaues Gel: "Ich würde gern eine Ultraschalluntersuchung machen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass alles mit ihrem Kind in Ordnung ist. Würden sie bitte ihren Bauch frei machen.“

Wieder nickte Yuri nur. Er bewegte seine Hand von seinem Gesicht weg und zog sein Shirt nach oben.

Der Beta verteilte das kalte Gel auf seinem Bauch und stellte das Ultraschallgerät an. Es dauerte nicht lang, da war etwas zu hören, ein pumpendes Geräusch.

"Ist das...", sagte Yuri fast atemlos.

"Das ist der Herzschlag ihres Babys.", der Arzt lächelt und dreht den Bildschirm zu ihm: "Alles ist in Ordnung mit ihrem Baby, durchschnittliche Größe für einen 8 Wochen alten Embryo."

Das Bild war schwarz-weiß, Yuri konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Das einzige was er sah, war ein kleiner Punkt, der sich auf und ab bewegte: sein Baby.  
In diesem Moment konnte er nichts anderes tun, als sich in den kleinen Punkt zu verlieben.

"Ich denke das wars fürs erste, Schwester Krushnic soll ihnen einen neuen Termin geben. Haben sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Yuri schüttelte den Kopf und sah einfach nur weiter auf den Bildschirm.

Sein Baby.  
Sein und Otabeks Baby.

Der Arzt bewegt das Gerät weg und das Bild verschwand.

Traurig sah auf den nun schwarzen Bildschirm: "Doch.", sagte Yuri plötzlich: "K-kann ich ein Bild davon haben?"

Der Arzt lächelte ihn an: "Natürlich."

***

Als er wieder in das Wartezimmer kam, rannten Viktor und Yuuri förmlich auf ihn zu.  
"Und?", fragten beide gleichzeitig.

Yuri sagte kein Wort und drückte dem anderen Omega nur das Bild in die Hand.

"Wow.", sagte er, während er auf den Ausdruck starrte.

Viktor sah etwas verwirrt aus, so als wüsste er nicht, was es zu sehen gab, bis Yuuri mit seinem Finger auf den kleinen Punkt zeige, der sein Baby war.

Die Autofahrt war zwar immer noch ruhig aber etwas entspannter als zuvor.  
Yuri tat nichts anderes, als auf das Bild zu starren.

Das Auto hielt an, sie standen wieder vor Viktors und Yuuris Wohnung. Er war verwirrt, er dachte, nach dem Arzttermin würden sie ihn wieder in seine Wohnung bringen.

Während sie nach oben gingen, fragte Yuuri, ob er irgendetwas Spezielles essen wollte aber Yuri schüttelte nur den Kopf.

In der Wohnung angekommen, drehten sich die Beiden zu ihm um.

"Wir würden gerne etwas mit dir besprechen.", erklärte Yuuri.

Das machte ihn nervös.

Sie setzten sich an den Esszimmertisch.

Yuuri stieß Viktor an.  
"Richtig.", meinte er, als hätte er sich gerade daran erinnert was es war: "Zieh hier ein."

Das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet: "Was?"

"Was Viktor meinte...", erklärte Yuuri mit einem leicht genervten Unterton: "...war, dass wir es schön finden würden, wenn du eine Weile hier bleiben würdest. Bis du dir sicher bist, was du tun wirst."

Yuri verstand, sie machten sich Sorgen um ihn. Er hatte, bevor das passiert ist, auch alleine gelebt, was hatte sich also geändert?  
Sein Blick wanderte wieder auf das Bild... alles, alles hatte sich geändert.

"Wir dachten nur es wäre besser, bis du bereit bist, es Yakov zu sagen oder so...", fügte Viktor an.

"Weil Yakov weiß, wo ich wohne.", führte Yuri den Gedanken weiter. Er konnte jetzt nicht mehr zum Training kommen. Es war viel zu gefährlich und abgesehen davon, könnte jeder es riechen.

Die beiden Älteren nickten.

"Gut."

"Ja?", sagte Viktor glücklich: "Toll. Ich zeig dir das Gästezimmer."

"Ich brauch noch ein paar Sachen aus meiner Wohnung."

"Richtig.", in Viktor Stimme merkte man, dass er vorher nicht daran gedacht hatte.

"Warum fährst du und Yuri nicht in seine Wohnung, während ich Abendessen mache?", schlug Yuuri vor.

***  
Auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung, klingelte sein Handy zum ersten Mal: Yakov. Für ein paar Sekunden starrte er auf das Icon aber dann drückte er ihn doch weg.

In seiner Wohnung schnappte er sich das Nötigste: Kleidung, Zahnpasta und alle solche Dinge.

Viktor sah sich einstweilen im Raum um, obwohl es nicht viel zu sehen gab. Doch eine interessante Sache gab es: Yuris Trophäenschrank.

"Süß.", er deute auf das Bild von ihm und seinem Großvater, er erinnerte sich gut an diesen Tag. Es war der Tag, an dem er zum ersten mal Eislaufen gegangen war. Ihm wurde schwer ums Herz, als er daran dachte. Ein Blick in das lächelnde Gesicht seines Großvaters und er dachte nur daran, wie enttäuscht dieser sein würde. Er sah seine Goldmedaillen an, all seine Erfolge.  
Er war ein Idiot, dachte er, er hatte all das weggeworfen.

***  
Zurück in der Wohnung der beiden, wollte er einfach nur ins Bett.  
Er ließ sich von Viktor das Zimmer zeigen und lies sich gleich ins Bett fallen.

"Das Essen ist sicher gleich fertig.", meinte Viktor.

"Ich will nichts essen."

"Yuuri wird sicher nicht glücklich sein."

"Ist mir egal."

"Aber-"

"Gott, alter Mann.", brach es einfach aus ihm heraus: "Lass mich einfach ihn Ruhe. Ich muss nachdenken."

Viktor schien endlich zu verstehen und ließ ihn im dunklen Zimmer allein.

Yuri seufzte, er legte seine Hände auf seinen Bauch.  
Er war also schwanger. Das durchkreuzte all seine Plane. 

Es hab drei Optionen, das wusste er.

1\. Abtreibung.  
Er könnte danach einfach weiter machen. Könnte wieder trainieren, Medaillen gewinnen. So tun, als wäre das nie passiert. Sein Baby vergessen.

Aber konnte er sein Baby vergessen? Er hatte sein Herz schlagen hören und auch wenn es nur ein kleiner unscharfer Punkt war, es war trotzdem real.

2\. Adoption  
Er könnte ein Saison aussetzen, das Ganze vertuschen und das Kind zu Leuten geben, die sich um es kümmern, die es sicher lieben würden.  
Wie könnte man auch nicht.

Oder er könnte es behalten.

Yakov würde ihn umbringen, wenn er erfuhr, dass er nicht nur ein Omega, sondern noch dazu schwanger war.  
Sein Großvater wäre enttäuscht.  
Die Medien würden ausflippen.  
Und Otabek...Otabek.  
Gott...er würde sicher ein grauenvolle Mutter sein.

Mutter, er würde eine Mutter sein, er bekam ein Baby. Es war sein und Otabeks Baby.

Wieder nahm er das Bild des Ultraschalls.  
Unwillkürlich musste er daran denken, wie es wohl aussehen würde, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen sein würde.  
Er lächelte.

"Hey.", fing er an zu flüstern: "Ich ähm...Gott...das ist bescheuert.", er wusste nicht mal warum er mit seinem Bauch redete: "Du bist noch nicht mal geboren und stürzt schon die ganze Welt ins Chaos.", er seufzte: "Weißt du, ich hatte nie eine Mutter, nicht wirklich, ich bin sicher furchtbar aber ich werde tun, was das Beste für dich ist, nicht für mich." Langsam strich er über seinen Bauch: "Ich beschütze dich."

Seine Mutter hatte sich nie um ihn gekümmert und tat nur das, was sie wollte. Sie dachte nie darüber nach, was das Beste für Yuri wäre. Ja, er würde anders sein, würde das Beste für sein Kind tun.  
Auch wenn das hieß, dass er seinen Traum hinten anstellen musste.


	4. decision

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er vom Klingeln seines Handys geweckt.  
Yakov, wieder.  
Und wieder drückte Yuri in weg.

Er ging in Badezimmer, das heiße Wasser tat gut auf seiner Haut. Als er aus der Dusche stieg, bemerkt er, dass der Spiegel sich beschlagen hatte. Langsam erschien sein Kopf und sein Oberkörper wieder.

Sein Blick blieb an seinen Bauch hängen. Er war flach wie immer, noch bemerkt man keinen Unterschied. Doch bald, dachte er..Wie lange es wohl dauert würde bis wieder aus Eis könnte?

 

Als er in die Küche kam, waren Viktor und Yuuri schon beim Frühstücken.

"Morgen.", meinte er.

"Guten Morgen.", kam es zurück.

"Ich hab deine Tabletten.", erklärte ihm Yuuri.

"Das hättest du nicht tun müssen."

"Ach."; Winkte er es ab: "Ich komme beim Laufen so oder so bei einer Apotheke vorbei."

Yuri nickte und nahm die erste Pille.

"Wir müssen dann zur Eishalle.", erzählte ihm Viktor.

Yuri zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ihr könnt mich ruhig alleine lassen, ich bin kein Kind mehr."

Viktor sah ihn verwirrt an: "Das wissen wir doch."

"Wir kommen bis zum Abend nicht zurück.", erklärte ihm Yuuri: "Könnest du gegen Nachmittag mit Makkia spazieren gehen?"

"Sicher.", natürlich konnte er das, er war nicht komplett nutzlos.

Als sie sich verabschiedeten schloss ihn Yuuri kurz in seine Arme: "Pass auf dich auf.", murmelte er gegen seine Stirn.

***

Als er sich fertig machte mit Makkachin nach draußen zu gehen, klingelte sein Handy wieder, … Yakov. Er drückte ihn weg und beschloss, dass es wohl besser sei sein Handy auszuschalten.

 

Die frische Luft tat ihm gut. Er hatte sich selbst zwei Tage lang eingesperrt, da tat es jetzt gut draußen zu sein.

Es war auch eine schöner Tag, tatsächlich schien die Sonne das erste mal seit Tagen.

Er wollte sich gerade entscheiden, in welche Richtung er weiter gehen wollte, da hörte er die Stimme eines kleines Mädchens: "Hundi."

Sie wollte Makkachin gerade streicheln aber ihre Mutter hielt sie zurück: "Natalia, du weißt nicht ob der Hund beißt. Außerdem ist es sehr unhöflich den Mann nicht vorher um Erlaubnis fragst."

"Ist schon gut. Sie beißt nicht.", erklärte er der besorgten Mutter.

Er kniete sich zu dem kleinen blonden Mädchen hinunter: "Kannst sie streicheln wenn du willst aber ganz vorsichtig, sie ist schon eine alte Dame."  
Yuri strich über das Fell des Hundes um den Mädchen zu zeigen wie sie es machen sollte.

Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus und fing an den Hund zu streicheln. Sie lachte glücklich auf.

"Okay, komm wir müssen weiter, sonst kommen wir zu spät.", meinte die Mutter nach einiger Zeit. "Was sagt man zu dem netten Mann?"

"Danke.", hörte er die quietschige Mädchenstimme.

Yuri lächelte. 'Ein süßes Kind', dachte er und legte seine Hand dabei völlig unbewusst auf seinen Bauch.

Ob sein eigenes Kind Hunde mögen würde? Otabek mochte Hunde. Er hatte es ihn einmal über Skype erzählt, dass er als Kind immer einen haben wollte aber eine seiner Schwestern hatte eine Allergie, deswegen dürfte er nicht. Yuri versuchte den Gedanken an Otabek abzuschütteln.  
Auf jeden Fall würde sein Kind Katzen mögen, immerhin war es das Kind des Ice Tiger of Russia.

***

In der Wohnung ankommen, beschloss er etwas zu kochen. Erstens, weil er dachte, dass Viktor und Yuuri schon genug für ihn getan hatten und zweites, weil es ihn davon abhielt über sein Baby, Yakov oder Otabek nachzudenken.

Yuuri und Victor waren überrascht, als sie nach Hause kamen und Yuri in der Küche vorfanden. Eher hatten sie sich wohl gedacht, dass er, wenn er alleine war, sich von verschieden Lieferservices ernähren würde.   
"Es gibt Piroschki nach dem Rezept meines Dedushkas. ", erklärte er, während er sie auf einen Teller legte.

Die Nikiforovs starrten ihn immer noch an.

Er verdrehte die Augen: "Setzt euch verdammt."

Sie nickten.

Yuri stellte jedem einen Teller vor die Nase.

"Das sieht wirklich gut aus.", lobte Yuuri.

"Ja.“ , sagte Viktor begeisterst: "Ich wusste nicht, dass mein kleiner Yurio kochen kann."

"Ach...halt die Klappe und fang an zu essen.", zischte Yuri und nahm den ersten Bissen.

Yuuri und Viktor taten es ihm mit Freunden nach. Doch ihr Lächeln verschwand schnell aus ihren Gesichtern. 

"Was ist?", fragte Yuri. Es schmeckte doch okay, nicht so gut wie bei seinen Großvater aber trotzdem.

„Ähm... wusstest du, dass sich der Geschmackssinn verändern kann, wenn man schwanger ist?“, fragte der ältere Omega.

"Oh...mein Gott.", Yuri fing an zu lachen: "Es schmeckt grauenvoll oder?"

Viktor und Yuuri fingen ebenfalls an zu lachen: "Ja.", Yuri stimme mit ein.

 

Nach einer Weile wurde es wieder ruhig.

Yuuri setzte eine ernstere Miene auf: "Yakov hat nach dir gefragt. Er sagt dass er dich nicht erreichen kann." 

Der Jüngere seufzte: "Was hast du ihm erzählt?"

"Wir haben gesagt wir wissen nicht wo du bist."

"Danke."

"Er ist nicht sauer.", versicherte ihm Yuuri: "Er macht sich Sorgen."

"Ich weiß.", Yuris Blick wanderte auf seinen Bauch: "Ich sollte das Kind zu Adoption freigeben."

"Was?", fragte Viktor, geschockt: "Wie-"

Doch Yuuri hielt ihn ab: "Ist es das, was du willst?", fragte er ihn ruhig.

Yuris Kopf drehte sich. Er dachte an die Nacht mit Otabek zurück, an den Herzschlag seines Babys, an das süße Mädchen, das sich bei ihm bedankte.  
Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen:  
"Nein."

Yuuri und Viktor sprangen förmlich auf und umarmten ihn fest. 

"Ich will mein Baby behalten!", erwiderte er, doch versucht krampfhaft nicht zu weinen: "Ab- aber-". Es fiel ihn schwer zu sprechen. "Ich bin ga-nz alleine. Alle wer-werden mich dafür has-sen.". Letztendlich war es zu schwer die Tränen zurück zu halten : "Ich will nur, dass es meinem Kind gut geht."

"Nein Yuri, niemand wird dich hassen.", tröste ihn der ältere Omega.

"Und bist nicht alleine. Du hast Yuuri und mich und Makkachin. Wir sind für dich da.", versprach Viktor.

Yuri nickte und stieß die Beiden leicht weg um zu signalisieren, dass sie ihn loslassen sollten.

***

In der nächsten Woche entwickelten die drei so etwas wie eine Routine.  
Sie frühstücken gemeinsam, Yuri versuchte sich in der Wohnung nützlich zu machen oder sah fern. Er ging mit Makkachin Gassi, danach übermannte ihn oft die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein paar Stunden. Abends wenn die beiden nach Hause kamen, half er Yuuri beim kochen. Oft sahen sie noch einen Film zusammen oder spielten ein Spiel auf einer Konsole, wobei dies eher der Versuch war Viktor die Konsole zu erklären.

Sie reden nicht über Yakov oder das Baby, die beiden hatten Angst, dass es Yuri wieder aufregen würde. Und dieser müsste sich der Tatsachen bewusst werden, was es bedeutete, wenn er das Baby behalten will.

Und obwohl das Thema über ihn schwebte wie eine Gewitterwolke, gefiel es ihm trotzdem bei Yuuri und Viktor. Die beiden kümmerten sich liebevoll um ihn, sorgten dafür, dass er seine Tabellen nahm, genau aß, fragte ihn andauern ob es ihm gut geht oder ob ihn etwas fehle. Natürlich reagierte er immer genervt auf ihre Fragen aber ihm gefiel der Gedanke.

 

Aber letztendlich musste er sich der Realität stellen, er konnte nicht ewig so tun als würde der Rest der Welt nicht existieren.

Er konnte sein Baby nicht weg geben, er wollte es behalten. Das würde aber auch sehr viel für die Zukunft bedeuten.

Eines Nachmittags fing er an eine Liste zu schreiben: Dinge, die er tun musste, bevor das Baby kam.

Er musste es seinem Großvater sagen, natürlich auch Yakov. Er musste seine Finanzen überprüfen und eine Wohnung für sich und das Baby finden, irgendwann musste er auch mit den Medien umgehen; sie würden sich sicher wundern, warum der Erstplatzierte, des letzten Jahres, nicht mehr antritt.

Und dann war da auch noch Otabek. Er musste es ihm erzählen, bevor die Medien davon Wind bekamen. Aber das machte ihm mehr Sorgen als alles andere. Was würde er sagen? Würde er überhaupt etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben wollen? Immerhin hatte er sich seit der Nacht in Barcelona nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet.

Letztendlich lieferte er sich einen Starrwettkampf mit seinem ausgeschalteten Handy. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und drückte auf den Knopf.

Es war überladen. Die Anrufe hatten das Maximum erreicht, seine Mailbox quellte über und er hatte tausende Sms von Yakov, Lila und Teamkameraden die fragten, wo er steckte und ob es ihm gut ging. Er war gerade dabei ein paar alte Anrufe zu löschen, sodass er wieder Platz hatte, da klingelte sein Handy erneut. Es war nicht Yakov, sondern sein Großvater. Schnell hob er ab.

"Dedushka..." Erst jetzt fiel im auf, dass er rein instinktiv gehandelt hatte... er hatte keine Ahnung was er sagen sollte.

"Yurichka..", sein Großvater klang erleichtert: "Geht es dir gut?"

Yuri wusste nicht, wie er das beantworten sollte. "Gut.", sagte er, da er nicht wollte, dass sich sein Großvater noch mehr Sorgen machte. "Alles ist okay."

"Wo bist du?", fragte dieser weiter.

"In St. Petersburg.", versuchte Yuri es so wage wie möglich zu halten.   
"Yakov meinte, du bist seit eine Woche nicht mehr zu Training erschien und du seist nicht in deiner Wohnung. Bist du im Krankenhaus? Sag mir die Wahrheit, geht es dir nicht besser?"

Yuri fiel ein, dass er ihm erzählt hatte, dass es ihn nicht gut gehen würde: "Nein, bin nicht im Krankenhaus, ich bin bei Freunden."

"Ich komme nach St. Petersburg.", antwortete sein Großvater entschlossen.

"Was?" Er konnte den Gedankensprung des Älteren nicht folgen.

"Ich will sehen, ob es dir gut geht, und zwar mit eigenen Augen. Dann erzählst du mir auch was mit dir los ist."   
Yuri konnte deutlich hören, dass Nikolai wütend war , was ihn sehr bedrückte. „Gut...“

"Ich versuche einen Zugticket für morgen zu bekommen.", erklärte er: "Ich werde dir schreiben, wann ich ankomme."

Gerade als er auflegte, kamen Viktor und Yuuri in die Wohnung zurück.

"Yuri, wir sind wieder da.", hörte er Viktor fröhlich rufen.

Yuuri kam auf ihn zu, setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn besorgt an: "Was ist los?"

Der Ältere hatte in letzter Zeit einen sechsten Sinn für Yuris Gefühlslagen und Launen entwickelt. Yuri glaube es lag daran das sie beide Omegas waren.

Yuris Hände zitterten leicht vor Nervosität: "Mein Großvater kommt."

"Wann?", fragte Yuuri.

"Er versucht morgen zu kommen.", erklärte er.

"Was willst du ihm sagen?", fragte er weiter.

"Die Wahrheit, schätzt ich."

"Das ist ja toll.", rief Viktor begeistert.

"Ach ja?", sagten die beiden Yu(u)ris im Chor. 

"Natürlich.", meinte er fröhlich: "Du wirst doch sagen, dass du das Baby behältst, oder?"

Ein Moment lang war es still.

"Ja.", antworte Yuri schließlich.

"Yey!", rief er: "Ich werde Onkel."

Yuri schüttelte den Kopf: "Er findet auch bei allem etwas Gutes."

Yuuri lachte amüsiert: "Ja."

***

Sie waren gerade beim Abendessen, da kam die Sms. Sein Großvater würde um 8 Uhr früh in St. Petersburg ankommen.

Er verabschiedet sich danach schnell.

Yuri lag in seinem Bett und überlegte, was genau er seinem Großvater sagen sollte. Wie er es ihm beibringen konnte ohne dass er ausflippt. Er wusste es ganz ehrlich nicht. Es gab keinen Weg es ihm so beizubringen... es war eine schockierende Nachricht. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Großvater nicht allzu wütend werden würde.

Er war in dieser Nacht sehr dankbar schwanger zu sein: ohne die ständige Müdigkeit wäre er wohl nie eingeschlafen.

Yuuri weckte ihn am nächsten Tag um 6 Uhr. Von ihrer Wohnung aus brauchten sie einige Zeit, bis sie beim Hauptbahnhof waren und sie wollten vorher noch etwas essen.

Doch an diesen Morgen hatte Yuri das Gefühl das sein Mittel gegen Morgenübelkeit die Wirkung verlor.

 

Im Auto versteckte er sich unter seiner Kapuze und überlegte, ob er wieder auf Instagram gehen sollte. Aber beim Gedanken daran wieder auf ein Bild von Otabek zu stoßen, entschied er sich dagegen. Stattdessen ging er auf Twitter, da er wusste, dass Beka keines hatte.

"Scheiße.", fluchte er.

Yuuri drehte sich zu ihm um: "Was ist los?"

"'Yuri Plisetsky verschwunden?", las er laut vor: "@yuriplisetsky wurde seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Das letzte mal postete er etwas an den Tag, als er die Goldmedaille gewann. Mach mit bei #angelsfindyuri.'"

"Scheiße.", Yuri war geschockt. Er hatte Yuuri noch nie wirklich fluchen hören.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er fast verzweifelt.

Yuuri überlegte kurz: "Viktor du kennst Mr. Plisetsky oder?"

"Ja. Hab ihn mal getroffen.", meint dieser während er in die Parkgarage einbog.

"Gut. Du holst ihn ab. Ich und Yuri warten im Auto."

Viktor nickte entschlossen und verließ das Auto.

Yuri freute sich sein Großvater wiederzusehen. Das tat er wirklich, immerhin hatte er ihn seit Wochen nicht gesehen oder mit ihm gesprochen.  
Ihm würde schwer um Herz...

"Verdammt!", Yuris Hormone hatte wieder seinen Körper übernommen. Er weinte.

"Yuri.", sagte der ältere Omega besorgt.

"Meine dämlich Hormone.", entgegnete er und versuchte vergeblich die Tränen weg zu wischen.

Genau in diesen Moment kamen Viktor und Nikolai auf sie zu.

Yuri wusste, dass er sich Sorgen machen würde, wenn er Yuri weinen sah.  
Doch es war zu spät. Nikolai öffnete die hintere Seitentür: "Yuri, was ist los?"

Er sagte nichts, schlang nur seine Arm um die Schultern seines Großvaters und vergrub seine Nase tief in den beruhigenden Beta-Geruch, den sein Großvater immer für ihn ausstrahlte. Er roch nach Pfeifentabak und frischen Brot, er roch nach Heimat für ihn.

"Sagtest du nicht, es würde ihm gut gehen?", richtet er sich an Viktor, der nachdem er Nikolais Gepäck verstaut hatte, sich wieder auf den Fahrersitz gesetzt hatte.

"Ähm...", meldet sich Yuuri zu Wort: "Wir sollten das nicht im Auto bereden."

"Gut, dann bringt mich wo hin, wo wir das besprechen können. Ich will verdammt nochmal wissen, was mit mein Enkel los ist!", sagte Nikolai in einem scharfen Befehlston.

Yuri schlang seine Arme fest um den alten Beta: "Bitte sein nicht sauer.", flüstere er.

Nikolai beruhigte sich. Sein wütender Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich zu einer besorgten Miene. Sanft strich er durch die Haare seines Enkels, so wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn sich Yuri als Kind verletzte und versuchte ihn auf diese Weise zu beruhigen.

Nach einer Weile schlief Yuri ein. Das frühe Aufstehen und die Aufregung war zu viel für ihn.

 

"Yurichka.", hörte er auf einmal die sanfte Stimme seine Großvaters: "Wir sind da."

Langsam wachte er auf. Er nickte und ging mit ihm gemeinsam hoch zur Wohnung.

In der Wohnung angekommen setzte sich Nikolai auf die Couch und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an: "Wirst du mir endlich erzählen was los ist?"

Yuri nickte.

"Wir ähm...wir holen ihr Gepäck.", meinte Yuuri und zog Viktor mit sich mit.

"Also, was ist mit dir los?", fing er an zu fragen. "Warum nimmst du deine Suppressants nicht mehr? Warum bist du hier und nicht in deiner Wohnung? Wieso hast du weint? Warum riecht du anders?"

"Ich...", fing Yuri an zu sprechen: "Also...", er wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte: "Kurz nach dem Grand Prix Finale, fing plötzlich mein Zyklus an."

"Hat dir jemand weh getan?", fragte er geschockt und besorgt.

"Nein.", versuchte er seinen Großvater zu beruhigen. "Aber...ich war mit jemanden zusammen, er...", er schüttelte den Kopf... das konnte er seinen Großvater nicht erzählen. "Er hat mir nicht weh getan."  
Yuri atmete tief durch: "Aber die Nacht ist nicht spurlos an mir vorbei gegangen...Ich...", er versuchte all seinen Mut zusammen zu nehmen: "Ich bin schwanger."

Yuri blickte auf seinen Schoß. Er hatte Angst was er jetzt sagen oder tun würde.

Nikolai bewegte sich, Yuri schloss die Augen und zuckte zusammen.

Er hatte alles erwarte nur nicht, dass er ihn in seine Arme schließen würde.  
"Ich werde Urgroßvater.", sagte er glücklich.

Yuri atmete erleichter auf: "Du bist nicht sauer?"

"Doch, natürlich bin ich sauer.", sagte er gespielt ernst. "Warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?"

"Ich...wusste es lange nicht und dann wusste ich nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich hab mich entschieden es zu behalten. Ich will mich um mein Baby kümmern."

Nikolai küsste seine Stirn: "Mein mutiger Junge."  
Sanft legte er eine Hand auf den Bauch seines Enkels: "Also, ich will alles über meinen Urenkel wissen."

Yuri erklärte, dass er in der ca. der 9. Woche war und zeigte ihm das Ultraschallbild, welches er wie Yuri unglaublich fand.

Yuri war so erleichtert, endlich konnte er wieder mit seinem Großvater sprechen.

Auch Yuuri und Viktor freuten sich, dass Nikolai es so gut aufgenommen hatte. Beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen erzählte er Geschichten von seiner verstorbenen Frau und seinem Sohn, wie ihre Schwangerschaft war, wie sein Sohn als Baby war, er erzählte aber auch von Yuris Kindheit.

Yuri war erstaunt. Sein Großvater redete selten von seinen Vater. Yuri hatte ihn nie kennen gelernt, da dieser starb, bevor er geboren wurde. Er hatte nur ein paar Erinnerung an seine Mutter. Sie hatte sich nie wirklich für ihn interessiert und er sich auch nicht für sie.  
Aber dass er nun bald selbst ein Kind bekam, brachte ihn zum nachdenken.

Nikolai wollte in ein Hotel aber alle 3 waren dagegen. Yuri wollte auf der Couch übernachten aber das wollte Nikolai nicht. Nach langem hin und her beschlossen sie, dass er und Yuri sich für eine Nacht ein Bett teilen konnten.

Kurz vor dem Schlafengehen musste er seinen Großvater etwas fragen: "Wie war mein Vater so?"

Sein Großvater seufzte und setzte sich neben ihn: "Er war ein Beta, aber das weiß du ja schon. Pavel war sehr klug und witzig, du erinnerst mich an ihn, ein Dickkopf genau wie er. Er hat dich sehr Geliebt."

"Wirklich?"

"Natürlich Yuri, er hatte die ganze Schwangerschaft über an irgendwelche Sachen für dich gebastelt, wollte dir ein Krippe bauen, er konnte es kaum erwarten dich kennenzulernen."

Der Gedanke an seinen Vater war für ihn immer unwirklich gewesen. Für Yuri war er immer ein Bild auf den Kaminsims gewesen, nie eine reale Person. Er musste an seine Mutter denken. Er kannte sie, hatte mit ihr geredet, sie anfasst aber auch sie war nie etwas Greifbares für ihn gewesen. All diese Gedanken deprimierten ihn. Er hatte oft versucht sich an seine frühe Kindheit zurück zu erinnern, an seine leiblichen Eltern aber ein klares Bild war ihm nie gelungen. 

"Denkst du ich werde eine gute Mutter sein?", kam die Frage, die in seit Wochen quälte, plötzlich aus ihm heraus.

"Was ist das den für eine bescheuerte Frage?", entgegnete er und drückte seinen Ekel fest an sich. "Du wirst eine fantastische Mutter sein."

"Es ist nur, wegen meiner Mutter...", erklärte er bedrückt.

"Hör mit zu und ich möchte das du mir gut zuhörst.", sagte er ernst: "Du bist nicht wie sie. Du bist stark, mutig und du liebst dein Kind über alles, das sehe ich in deinen Augen."

Yuri schenkte ihn ein wahres Lächeln.

"Gut und jetzt schlaf, es war ein aufregender Tag für euch beide."

Yuri nickte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine größes Danke an meine Beta:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskara/pseuds/Veskara


	5. breath

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Yuri das Gefühl, dass die Welt heller sei. Eines seiner Probleme war verschwunden. 'Blieben nur noch 150', dachte er.

Aber er war bereit, das nächste Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen: Er würde es Yakov erzählen.

Sein Großvater war auch der Meinung, dass es Zeit sei, immerhin hatte Yakov ihn schon vor zwei Tagen vollkommen aufgelöst angerufen.

Yuri konnte aber nicht einfach so zum Eislaufplatz gehen. Die Suppressants wirkten schon seit 9 Wochen nicht mehr und mittlerweile konnte man seinen natürlichen Omega-Duft sehr deutlich riechen.  
Dazu kamen noch seine verrückten Fans. Es war gar nicht daran zu denken, das Haus sicher und unbemerkt zu verlassen.

Also kamen Viktor und Yuuri ins Spiel. Sie versprachen, mit Yakov zu reden und ihn mitzubringen, wenn sie vom Training zurückkamen.

 

Er verbrachte den restlichen Tag mit seinem Großvater, fragte ihn, was es Neues gab, erkundigte sich nach seiner Katze, der es wie immer zu gut ging und Nikolai langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Letztendlich kochten sie gemeinsam. Nikolai meinte, wenn er Yakov schon so viel Kummer bereitet hatte, konnte er ihm wenigsten ein gutes Abendessen kochen.

Als Viktor und Yuuri mit Yakov durch die Tür traten, wurde es totenstill. Nicht einmal Makka, die sonst immer freudig umher hüpfte, wenn ihre Besitzer nach Hause kamen, bewegt sich.

Yakov sah ihn lange und eindringlich an. Yuri fühlte sich unwohl unter dem strengen Blick des Coachs.

"Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich nie vermutet habe, dass du ein Omega bist.", sagte Yakov schließlich: "Also deswegen versteckt du dich hier."

Yuri schüttelte den Kopf.

"Warum dann, verdammt noch mal?!", schrie Yakov auf einmal los und ließ Yuri zusammen zucken.

"Hey!", ging Nikolai mit wütender Stimme dazwischen: "Alles zu seiner Zeit."

Yakov verstummte und nickte. Der Ausbruch von Yuris Großvater schien ihn tatsächlich etwas eingeschüchtert zu haben.

"Vielleicht setzen wir uns?", schlug Yuuri vor, um die Situation etwas zu entschärfen.

Doch leider änderte sich die unbehagliche Stimmung kein bisschen, als sie endlich alle angespannt am Tisch Platz genommen hatten.

"Ich bin schwanger.", offenbarte Yuri endlich nach kurzer Pause.

Schweigen...

Dann: "Du Idiot!"

Nikolai wollte den Coach wieder anfahren, doch Yuri hielt ihn ab und versicherte: "Ich weiß."

"Willst du es loswerden?", fragte Yakov.

"Nein.", meinte der Jüngere ernst.

"Du weißt, was du deiner Karriere damit antust?", presste er weiter.

"Ja.", Yuri fühlte sich wie in einem Verhör.

"Weißt du, was du den Medien und den Fans sagen willst?"

"Nein und ich will es jetzt auch noch nicht in den Medien verkünden.", erklärte Yuri ihm.

Wieder Schweigen... dann: "Gut."

"Wirklich?", platzte es erstaunt aus Viktor heraus.

"Vitya, ich bin seit Jahren Coach und hab schon vieles erlebt. Ein paar Sachen auch deinetwegen.", entgegnete Yakov.

Yuuri zog eine Augenbraue interessiert nach oben: "Ach ja?"

"Ähm...", stammelte Viktor vor sich hin: "Wie wärs, wenn wir wieder über Yuri und seinen Fehler reden."

"Danke, Viktor...", meinte Yuri sarkastisch: "Vielleicht sollte ich das Kind ‚Fehler‘ nennen.“

"Yurochka.", schreckten Yakov und Nikolai gleichzeitig auf.

Yuri rollte mit den Augen: "War nur ein Scherz."

Yakov schüttelte den Kopf: "Also...wir geben eine Mitteilung heraus, sagen du bist verletzt oder krank und halten es so lange wage, bis du bereit bist."

"Danke.", erwiderte der junge Omega.

"Schon gut. Ich werde immer auf meine Eisläufer aufpassen.", erklärte Yakov stolz: "Und du bist nicht der Schlimmste, den ich je hatte."

Yuri schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

"Also gut. Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist, lasst uns essen.", meinte Nikolai.

Als Yuri an diesem Abend ins Bett ging, fühlte er sich wie ausgelaugt. Er hatte es nun fast allen Menschen erzählt, die ihm wichtig waren... außer einem.

Immer, wenn er an Otabek dachte, fühlte er sich einsam.  
Er vermisste ihn so wahnsinnig. Gleichzeitig hatte er auch Angst ihm gegenüber zu treten.

Ständig fragt er sich, wie sein Freund reagieren würde, sobald er von der Schwangerschaft erfährt. Immerhin hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr miteinander geredet und dann würde er auf einmal erfahren, dass er Vater wird.

Er wollte offensichtlich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Welchen anderen Grund sollte es sonst geben, warum er sich ewig nicht mehr gemeldet hat?

Obwohl er sich sehr müde fühlte, brauchte er an diesem Abend lange um einzuschlafen. Otabek füllte seine ganzen Gedanken aus, er dachte an ihr erstes Treffen, daran wie frei er sich auf dem Motorrad gefühlt hatte, an ihre Freundschaft und daran, wie Otabek es immer geschafft hatte, ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern.  
Er dachte auch an die Nacht, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, auch wenn er sich nicht an viel erinnern konnte. Yuri wusste aber noch, wie sicher er sich gefühlt hatte, wie glücklich und erregt. 

Yuris Gesicht wurde rot.

'Otabek, ich vermisse dich', war sein letzte Gedanke, bevor er einschlief. 

***

Yuri fühlte sich eigenartig, als er aufwachte. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer an und er hatte das Gefühl, ein Stein würde auf seiner Brust liegen.

Er rang laut und schmerzverzerrt nach Luft.

"Yurochka.", hörte er die besorgte Stimme seines Großvaters. Der Geruch von Nikolai stieg ihm wieder in die Nase, Pfeifentabak und frisches Brot, eine Mischung, die es normalerweise immer schaffte ihn zu beruhigen, doch in diesem Moment war es irgendwie falsch.

"Ich hol Viktor und Yuuri.", meinte Nikolai und sprang sofort aus dem Bett, so schnell wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Er war unglaublich besorgt. Yuri roch nach einem Omega, der sich unwohl fühlte... der Angst hatte.  
Er musste an den Moment denken, als er diesen Geruch zum ersten mal gerochen hatte: als Yuri präsentierte, bei seiner ersten Heat. Damals hatte ihn ein lauter Schrei geweckt, heute hat Yuris Geruch vollkommen ausgereicht.

Er öffnete die Tür zu Viktors und Yuuris Schlafzimmer, gegen die Makkachin auf der anderen Seite schon ungeduldig kratzte.

"Viktor, Yuuri!", schrie er laut und panisch.

Beide schreckten aus ihrem Schlaf auf.

"Wa-", fing Viktor an zu sprechen, doch dann schlug er sich die Hände vor die Nase: "Oh...Gott! Was ist das für ein Gestank?"

Yuuris Augen weiten sich vor Schock: "Yuri!"  
Sofort rannte er los und Viktor direkt hinterher. Sie kamen gleichzeitig bei Yuris Zimmer an, wo Makkachin schon auf sie wartete.

Das Bild, dass sich ihnen bot, war grauenvoll. Yuri Körper hatte sich inzwischen vollkommen verkrampft, er atmete heftig aus und ein, so als würde er keine Luft bekommen und Tränen rannten an seinen Wangen herunter.

"Yuri... was...", Viktor wollte das Zimmer betreten, doch sofort reagierte Yuris Körper.

 

Er hatte Viktors Geruch nie leiden können. Für ihn hatte er immer nach nassem Hund gerochen aber jetzt, jetzt wurde ihm schlecht.

"Nein! Nein! Falsch!", schrie Yuris innerer Omega.  
Yuri übergab sich auf den Boden.

 

"Viktor, raus!", befahl Yuuri seinem Alpha: "Ruf einen Krankenwagen und bleib so weit weg, wie möglich."

"Yuri.", richtet er sich nun an den jüngeren Omega und versuchte beruhigende Pheromone zu versprühen, obwohl Yuuri wusste, dass das bei Omegas weniger half, als bei Betas und Alphas.

Langsam ging er auf den Jüngeren zu. Als er bei ihm ankommen war, strich er ihm sanft durchs Haar: "Hilfe ist unterwegs. Alles wird gut."

Yuri hoffte nur, dass Yuuri recht hatte.

 

Die Sanitäter kamen nach einigen Minuten in das Zimmer gestürmt und wieder verkrampfte sich Yuris Körper heftig bei dem Geruch der zwei fremden Betas.

Sie redeten miteinander und mit dem älteren Omega aber Yuri konnte kein Wort verstehen, er fühlte nur Schmerzen.  
Und das Einzige, was in seinem Kopf war, war ein Name:  
Otabek.

***

Kurz war alles verschwommen, als Yuri seine Augen wieder öffnete, aber dann wurde alles klarer und ein weißes Krankenzimmer kam zu Vorschein. Er hörte das ständige Piepen einer Maschine.

Yuri war verwirrt. Wieso war er hier?  
Er legte seine Hände auf seinen Bauch, sein Baby, woraufhin das Piepen lauter und schneller wurde.

Sofort kam eine Schwester in das Zimmer.  
"Ganz ruhig.", sagte sie zu ihm und drückt an den Knöpfen einer der Maschinen herum, an die Yuri angeschlossen war.

"Warum bin ich hier? Was ist passiert? Geht es meinem Baby gut?", fragte er verwirrt.

Die Schwester seufzte: "Der Arzt hat ihrem Alpha-Vormund bereits alles erklärt. Ich bin sicher, er wird ihnen schon alles Nötige erklären, zumindest das, was ein Omega verstehen kann."

Die Wut kochte in Yuri hoch: "Verdammt noch mal. Ich will sofort wissen, was mit meinem Baby und mit mir los ist! Wenn du sexistische Schlampe das nicht weißt, dann hol zur Hölle noch mal jemanden, der das weiß!"

Die Schwester wollte etwas erwidern, doch bevor sie das konnte, kam jemand in das Zimmer.

"Yurio.", hörte er Viktor sagen. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf den Älteren und auf eine weitere Person mit bekanntem Gesicht: Dr. Petrov, der Arzt, der seine Schwangerschaft diagnostiziert hatte.

"Schwester, ich denke sie werden hier nicht mehr gebraucht.", meinte der Arzt und obwohl er es mit einen Lächeln gesagt hatte, merkte man, dass er von der Frau nicht sonderlich viel hielt.

"Gehts dem Baby gut?", fragte Yuri ihn sofort.

Der Arzt seufzte: "Dem Baby geht es noch gut." Er ging auf Yuri zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe waren: "Ihr Körper hat die Tabletten, die ich ihnen geben habe, abgestoßen. Ich habe damit irgendwann gerecht, allerdings nicht mit so einer heftigen Reaktion."

"Reaktion?", wiederholte Yuri verwirrt.

"Ihr Körper hatte eine Stressreaktion, ihre Muskeln krampften und sie hatten eine Panikattacke. Zudem hatten sie eine Überreaktion wegen den ganzen fremden Gerüchen der Betas und Alphas. So etwas passiert äußerst selten.", erklärte der Arzt: "Genauer gesagt nur, wenn der Omega keinerlei Kontakt zu seinem Alpha hat."

Yuri richtete seinen Blick nach unten.

"Ich bin nicht dumm, Mr. Plisetsky.", sagte der Mediziner ernst: "Ich weiß, dass Mr. Nikiforov nicht der Vater ist. Ich weiß, dass sie sehr jung sind und ich weiß, was mit jungen hübschen Omegas passieren kann."

Yuri schüttelte den Kopf, 'nein', wollte er sagen, 'nein so war es nicht, Otabek würde so etwas nie tun.'

"Aber", sprach der Arzt weiter: "Sie müssen eine Lösung finden, die Medizin kann ihnen nur so weit helfen, wie sie es bereits tut. Wir können einen weiteren Anfall nicht verhindern.", erklärte er. "Ich fürchte, sie könnten das Baby verlieren, wenn sie noch einen Anfall bekommen."

'Nein', dachte Yuri. Er konnte es doch nicht verlieren, er wollte es doch.  
Es war alles seine Schuld. 'Wenn er doch nicht so ein Feigling wäre', dachte er weiter. Er war schon eine schlechte Mutter, bevor er das Kind überhaupt geboren hatte.

"Wir werden alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht, um das zu verhindern. Nachdem die Beruhigungsmittel abgeklungen sind, werden jegliche Medikamente abgesetzt. Dadurch können die Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden zurückkehren aber das Risiko eines weiteren Anfalls wird reduziert. Sie werden sich vermutlich nicht gut fühlen, die Übelkeit wird zurück kommen und sie werden empfindlich auf Gerüche reagieren. Sie sollten Bettruhe einhalten und Stress vermeiden."

Yuri nickte.

Kein Stress... er hielt das für einen schlechten Witz. Er bekam so eine Nachricht und sollte sich nicht stressen?!

"Wir werden sie, so bald wie möglich, wieder in die Obhut der Nikiforovs entlassen, ein vertrautes Umfeld ist besser für sie.", erklärte der Arzt: "Ruhen sie sich aus, ihre Familie darf sie besuchen aber nicht zu viele Personen auf einmal." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Arzt den Raum.

"Was genau ist passiert?", fragte er Viktor, der während des ganzen Gesprächs ruhig am Eingang des Raumes gestanden hatte.

"Es war furchtbar.", fing Viktor an zu erzählen: "Du hattest große Schmerzen und dein Geruch war unglaublich stark, du...hast so ängstlich gerochen, so gestresst...ich...", er sah bedrückt zu Boden: "Ich konnte dir nicht helfen."  
"Wir haben einen Krankenwagen gerufen, die haben dir ein Mittel gegeben. Im Krankenhaus haben sie dann nach deinem Alpha gefragt. Wir hatten Angst, was mit dir passieren würde, wenn wir keine Antworten bekämen, also haben wir angegeben, dass ich dein Alpha-Vormund bin. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil du in der offiziellen Krankenakte nicht als Omega angeben bist aber Dr. Petrov meinte, er würde das klären."

"Also ist es jetzt offiziell.", dachte Yuri laut vor sich ihn. Er wusste, dass er wichtigere Probleme hatte und wusste auch, dass es so oder so kein Zurück zum Zustand vor der Schwangerschaft gab.  
Trotzdem traf es ihn, dass jetzt alles, wofür er so hart gearbeitet hatte, weg war.

Er hatte nichts mehr. Vielleicht würde er nicht mal mehr ein Baby haben.

"Yuri.", sagte Viktor, wieder breitete sich dieser Geruch aus, schwächer aber er war dennoch da. Er wollte auf den Omega zugehen, ließ es dann aber. Er dachte an Yuris Reaktion in der Nacht zurück und hatte Angst alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen.  
Er fühlte sich so unzulänglich, er war ein Alpha und schaffte es nicht, einem Omega zu helfen.  
"Soll ich deinen Großvater holen?"

Yuri wollte schon 'ja' sagen aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf: "Nein, ich will mit dir und Yuuri sprechen."

Viktor sah ihn verwirrt an, aber kam der Bitte nach.

Als sie zurück kamen, sah Yuri sie entschlossen an:  
"Wenn ihr zum nächsten Wettkampf fahrt, werde ich mitkommen."

"Was?", sagte Viktor entsetzt: "Der Arzt sagte, du sollst Bettruhe halten, weißt du wie gefährlich das ist? Yuri du kannst ni-"

"Ich verstehe.", unterbrach Yuuri seinen Ehemann.

"Wa-"

Aber wieder kam er nicht zu Wort: "Wir werden einen Weg finden."

"Danke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an meine Beta:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskara/pseuds/Veskara


	6. Otabek

Otabek's Welt fühlte sich seit dieser Nacht grauer an. In dem Moment, als Yuri aus der Tür verschwand, fühlte es sich schon so an, als würde etwas fehlen.

Yuri hat ihn immer zum Lächeln gebracht, es reicht nur eine Sms von ihm und schon war sein ganzer Tag besser.

Doch seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht nichts, kein Wort.

Und Otabek begriff langsam, was er getan hatte.

Yuri war ein Omega in Heat gewesen und er hatte die Situation schamlos ausgenutzt. Er hatte ihm befohlen, die Tür zu öffnen und dann... Er hatte noch nie so die Kontrolle verloren, noch nie; noch nicht einmal in seiner Rut.

Er war immer stolz darauf gewesen, wie sehr er sich kontrollieren konnte, dass er keiner der Alphas war, die sich wie ein Tier verhielten und Omegas wie Dreck behandelten...  
Und dann das.

Yuri hat ihm nicht mal in die Augen sehen können, er hatte den Menschen verletzt, den er am meisten liebte.

 

Almaty fühlte sich anders an, als sonst. Normalerweise hatte es seine Heimat immer geschafft, ihn aufzuheitern, egal wie sehr er versagt hatte.

Er wollte nur alleine sein. Er war ein schlechter Mensch, er sollte alleine sein.  
Aber das war nicht so einfach, wie er es gerne wollte.

Es klopfte.  
"Otabek.", hörte er die besorgte Stimme seiner Mutter.

Er wollte sie nicht rein lassen. Er wollte sich nicht bei seiner Mutter ausweinen. Er sollte nicht, das hat er nicht verdient.

Doch das kümmerte seine Mutter nicht, sie öffnete die Tür.

Er wollte sie wegschicken aber die Tränen fingen an über seine Wangen zu kullern: "Ana*"

"Oh...mein süßer Junge.", fing sie an und schloss ihn fest in ihre Arme.

Einen Moment lang, lies er sich einfach vom angenehmen Omega-Geruch seiner Mutter beruhigen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie letztendlich.

Otabek schüttelte nur den Kopf, er wollte nicht, dass seine Mutter von ihm enttäuscht war.

Sie seufzte: "Erinnerst du dich, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, als du mit dem Eislaufen aufhören wolltest, weil du dachtest, dass du zu schlecht bist?"

Otabek nickte: "Wenn man etwas liebt, dann gibt man es nicht auf, man kämpft und wird besser."

Seine Mutter nickte: "Wenn du etwas Schlechtes getan hast, dann werde besser."

Otabek nickte.

"Gut.", sie lächelte ihn an: "Wasch dir dein Gesicht. Du weißt, was dein Vater sagt: Alphas weinen nicht."

***

Besser zu sein, war aber nicht so einfach, wie es klang. Oft hatte er sein Handy in der Hand und wollte Yuri anrufen, doch jede Entschuldigung, die ihm einfiel, war einfach nicht gut genug.

Nein, eine Entschuldigung am Telefon war einfach nicht gut genug.

Er musst etwas Großes tun, Yuri zeigen, was er fühlte, welche Reue und welche Liebe er für ihn spürte.

"Das ist dein Programm?", fragte sein Coach, als er es ihr zeigte.

Otabek nickte ernst.

"Es ist so traurig, die Musik, die Choreografie.", sie war erstaunt, noch nie hatte sie so viele Emotionen in irgendetwas gesehen, was Otabek tat: "Wie willst du es nennen?"

"Chuvstvo viny"

Sein Coach fragte sich warum 'Schuld', warum gerade dieses Thema aber sie kannte ihren Schützling gut genug um zu wissen, dass er es ihr nicht sagen würde. Im Grunde war es auch egal, das Programm war gut. Er würde es sicher damit schaffen, die Jury zu überzeugen.

Sie nickte: "Okay. Was ist mit deinem Free Skate?"

Sein Free Skate war schon anderes von der Musik her, viel kraftvoller und gespickt mit völlig anderen Emotionen.

"Wow.", sagte sie am Ende begeistert: "Name?"

"Soldat."

***

Das Einzige, was Otabek tat, war Eislaufen. Er interessierte sich kaum für etwas anderes. Er ignorierte seinen Coach, die davon redete, sein Image zu verbessern und sagte, dass er aktiver auf seinen sozialen Medien sein sollte, aber bis auf ein paar Fotos für Instagram, hatte sie keinen Erfolg.  
Er ignorierte seine Schwestern, die wie immer versuchten, dass er ein bisschen Spaß hatte.  
Er versuchte seine Mutter zu ignorieren, die ihm sagte, dass er mehr essen und schlafen sollte.

Das Einzige, was ihn zum anhalten brachte, war der Moment, als jemand nach ihm rief, mit dem er eigentlich nie ein Wort wechselte. 

"Hey Altin?", hörte er die Stimme eines Teamkollegen.

Otabek hatte eigentlich kaum Freunde am Eislaufplatz, die Meisten fanden ihn merkwürdig, da er immer so still war und man keine Emotionen aus seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

"Ja?", er war genervt, er hatte zu tun, was konnte der Andere von ihm wollen?

"Du bist doch mit Yuri Plisetsky befreundet oder?"

Otabeks Herz blieb stehen: "Was ist mit ihm?"

"Anscheinend ist er verschwunden."

Was? Er riss dem anderen Alpha das Handy aus der Hand.

'Yuri Plisetsky verschwunden? @yuriplisetsky wurde seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Das letzte mal postete er etwas an dem Tag, als er die Goldmedaille gewann. Mach mit bei #angelsfindyuri'

Unter dem Post waren schon viele Kommentare von besorgten Angels, die sich fragten, was wohl los und ob er okay war.

Otabek fühlte sich, als hätte alle Luft seine Lungen verlassen.

Nein, dachte er, was hatte er getan?  
Hatte er Yuri so sehr traumatisiert?

'Was ist mit Eislaufen?', dachte Otabek weiter, hatte er ihn so sehr verletzt, dass er ihn davon weg getrieben hatte?

Nein, das wollte er nicht.

Schnell kontrollierte er die Liste der Eiskunstläufer, die beim nächsten Wettkampf teilnehmen würden. Yuri stand drauf.

Er atmete aus. Er würde ihn sehen, sagte er sich selbst immer und immer wieder.

Über die nächsten Wochen, wurde es zu seinem Mantra. Das Einzige, was ihn dazu brachte etwas Schlaf zu finden. Das Einzige, was ihm Hoffnung gab.

Etwa zwei Wochen vor dem Wettkampf, kam die Meldung: Yuri Plisetsky fällt diese Saison aus.

Sein Coach hatte diese Nachricht an die Presse geben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Es wurde viel spekuliert, manche Leute redeten von einer Verletzung oder einer Krankheit, sogar von Drogen.

Je näher der Wettkampf kam, desto wilder wurden die Spekulationen.

Und Otabek holte alles ein, was er versuchte zu verdrängen: Seine Schuld!

Trotzdem war da aber immer noch die Hoffnung. Diese irrationale Hoffnung, die ihm sagte, dass Yuri ihn sehen würde.

Denn die schmerzhafte Sehnsucht, die ihn wütend machte und manchmal seinen Atem raubte, konnte nur durch die Hoffnung gestoppt werden.

„Er wird mich sehen.“ wiederholte er sich immer wieder.

„Er wird mich sehen.“

„Er wird mich sehen.“

„Yuri, bitte sieh mich.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mutter in Kasachisch
> 
> Danke an meine Beta:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskara/pseuds/Veskara


	7. reunited

Die Wochen vor dem Wettkampf waren furchtbar.

Eine Woche musste Yuri im Krankenhaus bleiben, er wurde auf Herz und Nieren getestet, um sicher zu gehen, dass er und das Baby es schaffen könnten zu fliegen.

"Es ist ein großes Risiko.", meinte sein Arzt.

"Es ist ein größeres Risiko, wenn ich nicht fliege.", erwiderte Yuri entschlossen. Der Gedanke daran, sein Kind zu verlieren, flößte ihm so viel Angst ein, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte.

Sein Arzt nickte verständnisvoll: "Strikte Bettruhe bis zum Flug, so wenig Kontakt mit Fremden, wie möglich."

Er dachte, dass selbst wenn der Arzt im diese Anweisung nicht geben hätte, wäre es trotzdem auf Bettruhe hinaus gelaufen.

Alle, Yuuri, Viktor, Nikolai und selbst Yakov, waren schon besorgt, wenn er auch nur einen Finger bewegte. Als er endlich nach Hause durfte, wollten sie ihn sogar in die Wohnung hoch tragen. Nur mit Müh und Not hatte er es geschafft sie zu überzeugen, dass er das gerade noch so selbst könnte.

Rund um die Uhr wurde er von Yuuri und Nikolai bewacht und umsorgt, sogar bis zur Badezimmertür.

Trotzdem, obwohl er nie alleine war, fühlte er sich einsamer, als je zuvor.

Etwas fehlte und Yuri wusste genau, was diese Etwas war.

Obwohl er keinen Anfall mehr hatte, fühlte er sich in jedem wachen Moment schrecklich. Er übergab sich mehrmals am Tag und seine Brust fühlte sich immer schwerer an.

Er versuchte stark zu bleiben aber er schaffte es kaum einen Tag ohne zu weinen.

Yuri sehnte den Tag, an dem sie fliegen würden, herbei, obwohl er nicht wusste, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er Otabek entgegen trat.

Aber egal wie sehr es ihn ängstigte, er musste an das Versprechen denken, dass er seinem Baby geben hatte.

"Ich beschütze dich.", flüsterte er, als er in das Flugzeug stieg.

Viktor hatte ein Privatflugzeug gemietet. Obwohl Yuri dies für übertrieben hielt, hatte er nichts gesagt. Er wusste, warum Viktor es tat und obwohl er es nie zugeben würde, schätzte er seine Bemühungen.

Doch trotz des Glücks, dass er so mit wenigen Fremden Kontakt bekam, fühlte sich Yuri schlechter als zuvor. Als sie im Flugzeug ankamen, musste er sofort ins Bad um sich zu übergeben.

Und obwohl Yuri sich wie ausgelaugt fühlte, konnte er kein Auge zu machen.

Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, holte er das letzte Ultraschallbild hervor. Er klammerte sich daran fest.

Er versuchte den Gedanken an Otabek immer noch zu verdrängen, obwohl sein ganzer Körper nach ihm schrie.

Er wusste nicht, was er zu ihm sagen wollte. Er hatte Angst davor, was er sagen würde. Was war, wenn er nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte? Yuri würde es verstehen, nach all dem, was passiert war aber trotzdem, es ging um sein Kind. Er musste alles für es tun. Selbst wenn Otabek ihn hassen würde, hoffte er doch, dass er das Kind wollte. Otabek mochte Kinder, das wusste er, er liebte seine jüngeren Schwestern so sehr, dann konnte er doch auch ihr Kind lieben.

Zu seiner Krankheit und seiner Angst kam auch noch dazu, dass Yuri sehr vorsichtig sein musste. Keiner durfte ihn sehen. Die Medien und Fans waren am ausflippen, seit es offiziell war, dass Yuri diese Saison nicht teilnehmen würde.  
Sie schafften es zwar unbemerkt vom Flughafen ins Hotel aber das größere Problem war der Eislaufplatz.

Yuri hatte Angst. Trotz all der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, machte er sich Sorgen, aber das Ultraschallbild, das er wie einen Talisman immer in seiner Pullovertasche versteckte hatte, erinnerte ihn immer daran, warum er das tat.

Er versteckte sich unter einem zu großen Pullover, die Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen, er trugen eine Sonnenbrille und einen Mundschutz, alles damit man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Am Tag vor dem Wettkampf, ließ Yakov ihn durch die Hintertür rein.  
Alle Eiskunstläufer waren da, um zu trainieren.

"Komm mit.", sagte Yakov und führte ihn zu einem Fahrstuhl.

"Er führt zu der VIP Loge, keiner wird dort sein.", erklärte ihm Yakov.

Yuri nickte.

"Warte da."

Wieder nickte Yuri: "Danke, Yakov."

Yakov lächelte fast: "Pass auf dich auf."

Oben angekommen, musste er sich sofort hinsetzen. Das lange Stehen aber vor allem der Geruch von allen möglichen Alphas setz Yuri zu.

Er sah den Eisläufern zu, trotz der langen Zeit, konnte er sich noch genau an das Gefühl des Eises unter den Füßen erinnern, dennoch konnte er nicht sagen, dass er es vermisste. Er legte seine Hände auf seinen Bauch, er würde das Eis nie aufgeben können aber es gab wichtigere Dinge, das wusste er jetzt.

Der nächste Läufer betrat das Eis und Yuris Köper schrie schon fast.

Otabek.

Die Musik fing an zu spielen.

Er war unglaublich, Yuri hatte Otabek noch nie so gesehen. Das Programm strahlte so viele Emotionen aus, Yuri hatte das Gefühl, als würde es zu ihm sprechen:

'Es tut mir leid.'

Was tat ihm leid?, fragte Yuri sich. Was war passiert, dass er sich so schuldig fühlte?

Er legte eine Hand an die Glasscheibe.

Yuri fühlte sich, als würden ihn und Otabek Welten trennen, obwohl er ihm doch so nahe war.  
Er sah zu, wie Otabek vom Eis verschwand und fühlte ein Stechen in seiner Brust.  
Wieder füllten sich Yuris Augen mit Tränen. Er wollte, dass das aufhörte, er wollte nicht mehr weinen, er wollte diesen Schmerz nicht mehr spüren.

"Yuri."

Ein bekannter Geruch traf ihn plötzlich: Regen, Gras, Freiheit.

Otabek.

"Viktor hat mich hier rauf geschickt, ich wus...", er sah so aus, als ob er einen Geist sehen würde.  
"Ist alles okay?", fragte er besorgt: "Du trägst keine Suppressants mehr, hat es Yakov herausgefunden? Ich schwöre, ich hab es niemanden gesagt. Ich... Yuri, ich es tut mir so leid. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich nicht sehen willst aber...aber geht es dir gut? Weinst du? Ist alles okay?"

Yuri war erstaunt, er hatte ihn selten so viel auf einmal sagen hören.

Er schlang einfach seine Arme um den Alpha, vergrub seine Nase tief in dessen Halsbeuge und atmete tief ein.

Yuri fühlte, wie sein Körper sich entspannte, wie er wieder atmen konnte und keinen Schmerz mehr fühlte.

"Yuri.", hörte er wieder Otabeks Stimme: "Geh es dir gut?"

Langsam bewegte Yuri seinen Kopf weg von seinem Hals und sah ihm in die Augen.

Er wollte etwas sagen aber sein Mund war vollkommen trocken.  
Nur langsam kam Yuri wieder in der Realität an.

Er fasste in seine Jackentasche und zog das Ultraschallbild hervor.

Verwirrt nahm Otabek das Bild in die Hand. Er riss seine Augen weit auf.

"Ich bin schwanger.", schaffte Yuri es endlich zu reden: "Es ist von dir und ich werde es behalten."

Otabeks tiefbraune Augen schnellten zu ihm hoch. Yuri wartete darauf, dass er irgendetwas sagte, doch er sah ihn einfach nur in die Augen.

Dann lächelte er.

Yuri atmet erleichtert auf. Er legte eine Hand auf Otabeks Wange. Er sah den Alpha an, er sah anderes aus, müde und nicht so gut rasiert wie früher, es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen:  
"Es gibt vieles, worüber wir reden müssen."

Bevor Otabek etwas sagen konnte, fing sein Handy an zu klingeln: "Mein Coach."

"Du solltest gehen.", meinte Yuri. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er wegen ihm Probleme bekam: "Wir reden heute Abend in meinem Hotelzimmer, ich schick dir die Adresse."

"Bist du sicher? Ich kann absagen, wenn du willst"

"Nein.", schrie Yuri fast, das war das Gegenteil von dem, was er wollte: "Geh zurück zum Training."

Otabek nickte. Noch einmal umarmten sie sich: "Heute Abend.", sagte Otabek.

"Heute Abend.", wiederholte Yuri.

Otabek ging aber Yuri blieb noch ein paar Minuten stehen.  
Körperlich fühlte sich Yuri endlich wieder normal, aber sein Kopf drehte sich.

Wieso musste Otabek auch diesen Effekt auf ihn haben?

 

Nach ein paar Minuten, fuhr auch Yuri nach unten, nur um von Yakov und Viktor vor der Fahrstuhltür begrüßt zu werden.

"Viktor.", er ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu aber der Alpha wich sofort zurück. Seit seinem Anfall, versuchte Viktor alles, um ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Er hatte Angst vor Yuris Reaktionen. Er wollte den kleinen Omega und sein Baby beschützen, auch wenn er sich deswegen von ihm fernhalten oder den Jungen holen musste, der Yuri erst in diese Lage gebracht hatte.  
"Danke."

"Jaja.", meckerte Yakov: "Komm, wir müssen gehen und setz deine Kap..."

"Oh...mein Gott.", hörten sie plötzlich ein quietschige Stimme: "Ist das Yuri Plisetsky?"

"Los, los, los.", sagte Yakov fast panisch und zog Yuris Kapuze in dessen Gesicht.

 

Doch das half nichts, es dauerte nicht einmal eine Stunde, da war die Nachricht samt Foto schon überall im Internet:

'Yuri Plisetsky wurde heute am Veranstaltungsort des diesjährigen Skate America gesichtet.

Vor einigen Wochen wurde die Nachricht bekannt, dass Plisetsky dieses Jahr nicht an der Eislaufsaison teilnimmt, trotzdem wurde Yuri heute dort von einem Fan gesichtet.  
Sie berichte: "Er sah absolut normal aus, er war sicher nicht verletzt und er sah auch nicht krank aus. Aber etwas war komisch, irgendwie ging ein süßlicher Geruch von ihm aus."  
Könnte es tatsächlich sein, dass der berüchtigte 'russische Punk' ein Omega ist?'

Yakov rannte Kreise in Yuris Hotelzimmer: "Das ist eine Katastrophe! Genau das, was ich verhindern wollte! Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Yuri überlegte.

"Ich weiß was."

***

Endlich hatte es Yuri geschafft Yakov, Viktor und Yuuri aus seinem Zimmer zu vertreiben.

Otabek hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er gleich da sein würde.

Yuri hatte also nur ein paar Minuten, um sich zu fassen. Er versuchte in Gedanken durchzugehen, was er zu Otabek sagen wollte.

'Fakten', dachte er, er musste mit den Fakten anfangen.

Er hörte ein Klopfen.

Yuri atmete nochmal tief durch und öffnete die Tür.

"Hey.", sagte Yuri langsam, die ganze Sache war merkwürdig: Sie beide wieder in einem Hotelzimmer, nur eine völlig andere Situation: "Komm rein."

Wieder nur ein Nicken von Otabek.

Irgendwie wirkte er merkwürdig, als wäre er in seinem eigenen Kopf gefangen.

"Willst du dich setzen?", fragte er besorgt.

Und wieder nur ein Nicken.

Yuri seufzte: "Ich weiß, das muss viel für dich sein, die ersten Wochen war ich auch vollkommen am ausflippen."

Otabek war nur still.

"Ich will dich auch nicht zu irgendwas drängen aber..."

"Ich will für das Baby da sein.", platzte es plötzlich aus Otabek heraus: "Für dich und das Baby, für euch beide. Egal wie."

"Das ist gut.", sagte Yuri erleichtert: "Es gibt da etwas, das du nicht weißt."

Otabek sah ihn besorgt an.

"Ich bin krank oder ich hab eine Störung. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie der Scheiß heißt aber...ich hatte ein Anfall und hätte das Baby fast verloren. Der Grund, wieso das passiert ist, weil ich keinen Kontakt zu...", Yuri versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden: "Ich brauche Körperkontakt zu dir, damit es dem Baby gut geht."

Plötzlich fingen Tränen an über Otabeks Wangen laufen.

Yuri war geschockt, er setzte sich neben Otabek auf das Bett: "Beka?"

"Es tut mir so leid, das ist alles meine Schuld. Zuerst tu ich dir das an und jetzt musst du auch noch bei mir leben.", schluchzte er vor sich hin.

"Wowowo....Was redest du da für einen Schwachsinn?", fragte Yuri, er war wütend, wie konnte Otabek nur so etwas glauben?  
"Nichts davon ist deine Schuld."

"Du warst in Heat und...", fing Otabek an zu sprechen.

"Und du in Rut.", erinnerte er ihn.  
Yuri strich über Otabeks Haare: "Es gibt bei dieser Sache keinen Schuldigen. Denn das hier ist nichts Schlimmes. Es ist vielleicht nicht der beste Zeitpunkt aber dieses Baby ist etwas tolles."

"Das weiß ich.", versicherte Otabek ihm: "Wie könnte etwas, das zur Hälfte du bist, nicht fantastisch sein."

Ein roter Schimmer bildete sich auf Yuris Wangen: "Idiot."

Der Alpha lächelte.

"Wir werden das hinkriegen.", versicherte der Omega ihm: "Oder wir können es zumindest, verdammt nochmal, versuchen."

Otabeks sah ihm in die Augen, in die wunderschönen türkisen Augen eines Soldaten: "Du hast recht."

Kurz sahen sie sich einfach nur an, vertieft in den Augen des anderen und dann fingen sie an zu lachen.

"Ich hab für morgen eine Pressekonferenz einberufen.", erklärte Yuri ihm, nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu lachen: "Ich weiß nicht, ob dus mitgekriegt hast aber jemand hat mich heute gesehen. Ich hab beschlossen, mich nicht mehr zu verstecken. Außerdem wird man es so oder so bald sehen."

Wieder war Otabek nur still.

"Soll ich noch warten?", fragte Yuri.

"Nein, es wäre schade die Chance, die sich hier bietet, verstreichen zu lassen. Außerdem fragt sich jeder, was mit dir los ist, es gibt kaum ein anders Thema.", meinte er.

"Soll ich dich erwähnen?", fragte er weiter.

Otabek überlegte, dann seufzte er. Er hasste es, das sagen zu müssen: "Nein. Noch nicht...ich...Yuri ich muss nachdenken."

Yuri nickte. "Das ist okay", er versucht nicht nervös oder traurig zu klingen: "Ich hab auch lange nachgedacht."

"Yura.", er nahm Yuris Hände in seine, sein Blick war voller Entschlossenheit: "Ich will für dich und das Kind da sein, ich muss nur raus finden wie."

Yuri nickte, er verstand nur zu gut, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorging.

***

Die Konferenz fand vor den Alpha und Beta Wettbewerben statt. Der Raum war bereits bis zum Bersten voll mit Reportern, Fotografen und anderen Eiskunstläufern die drauf brannten zu erfahren, was los war.

Yuri sah durch den Türspalt, suchte den Raum ab, Viktor und Yuuri saßen in der ersten Reihe, um ihn zu unterstützen, doch es waren nicht die, nach denen er suchte. Endlich bekam er Otabek zu Gesicht: er stand ganz hinten an die Wand gelehnt.

"Bis du bereit?", fragte Yakov ihn.

Er atmete noch einmal durch und öffnete die Tür.

Sofort, als er den Raum betrat, fingen die Kameras an zu blitzen und die ersten Fragen prasselten auf ihn sein, wie: 'Yuri, warum haben Sie sich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen?' oder 'Yuri, sind die Gerüchte wahr?'

"Fragen erst später.", meinte Yakov im ernsten Ton, was die Leute tatsächlich dazu brachte, ruhig zu werden.

Er nickte Yuri zu, woraufhin er das Mikrophon nahm: "Ich bin ein Omega."

Wieder herrschte heller Aufruhr.

"Ruhe!", schrie Yakov wütend.

"Ich wusste das schon, bevor ich meine Goldmedaille beim Grand Prix Finale gewonnen habe. Ich habe mein zweites Geschlecht nicht verheimlicht, weil ich mich deswegen schäme, im Gegenteil. Ich denke, dass Omegas zu mehr imstande sind, als man ihnen zutraut. Ich habe es getan, um das zu beweisen.", sein Blick wandere zu Otabek: "Ich will eine Welt schaffen, in der Kinder nicht Angst davor haben müssen, benachteiligt zu werden, nur weil sie ein Omega sein könnten. Ich will nicht, dass mein Kind in so einer Welt aufwächst." er atmet tief ein: "Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich in dieser Saison nicht antrete. Ich werde...", er spürte, wie alle im Raum die Luft anhielten: "..ein Kind bekommen."

Alle Reporter sprangen fast gleichzeitig auf, wieder schallten Fragen durch den Raum, doch diese mal war ein so großes Durcheinander, dass er kein einziges Wort verstand.

"Danke“, sagte Yuri noch und verschwand zusammen mit Yakov aus dem Raum.

Yuri wurde so schnell wie möglich vom Eislaufplatz, ins Hotel zurück gebracht.

***

Den Wettbewerb sah er sich auf seinem Handy ihm Hotelzimmer an, obwohl kaum über den Wettkampf geredet wurde. Die Kommentatoren redeten nur über Yuri und sein Geständnis und darüber, was das für die Sportwelt bedeuteten würde.

Doch als Otabek dran kam, hörte er den Stimmen gar nicht mehr zu. Sein Programm war immer noch traurig aber hoffnungsvoll.  
Es klopfte.  
Yuri öffnete die Tür, Viktor und Yuuri kamen fröhlich herein.

"Was mach ihr denn hier?"

"Feiern.", sagte Viktor fröhlich und zog eine Champagnerflasche hervor.

"Katsudons Silbermedaille?"   
Trotz des ganzen Stresses und der Situation, hatte er natürlich auch die Omega-Wettkämpfe flüchtig verfolgt und wusste von den Platzierungen.

"Ja.", lachte Yuuri. Anscheinend hatten sie schon eine Flasche getrunken: "Und dass jeder von unserem Enkel weiß."

Viktor umklammerte seinen Ehemann: "Sag nicht Enkel. Ich bin doch nicht alt, Yuuuuri!"

Yuri fing an zu lachen, die beiden waren solche Idioten.

 

***

Yuuri wachte am nächsten Morgen mit starken Kopfschmerzen in einem fremden Hotelzimmer auf... auf dem Boden, mit seinem halbnackten Viktor an sich gekuschelt.  
"Was..."

"Oh...Morgen, Pig!", grüßte Yuri laut, was Yuuri dazu brachte, einen Schmerzenslaut auszustoßen. Er erinnerte sich daran, mit Viktor zu feiern, mit Champagner... viel Champagner: "Es tut mir so leid."

Yuri lachte: "Wenn ich mit betrunkenen Loosern zurecht komme, schaff ich ein Baby mit links."

"Scht.", murmelt Viktor gegen Yuuri: "Ich will schlafen."

***

Yuri dachte, dass ein betrunkener Viktor schlimm war aber ein verkaterter war noch viel schlimmer.  
Jetzt hatte Yuri wirklich eine Vorstellung davon, wie es war, ein Kind zu haben. Er quengelte, tat nichts davon, was man ihm sagte und brauchte viel Körperkontakt... letzten Endes, Gott sei Dank, hauptsächlich mit Yuuri.

Gegen Abend schafften sie es endlich ihn zu beruhigen und sich die Kür der Alphas und Betas anzusehen. Wieder kam Yuri oft zur Sprache aber er ignorierte es und konzentrierte sich auf Otabek. Seine Kür war viel fröhlicher als sein Shortprogram, es strahlte Glück und Liebe aus. Es brachte Yuris Herz dazu, höher zu schlagen.

Er war fantastisch, das meinten nicht nur er, sondern auch Viktor, Yuuri und die Jury: er gewann.

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten, schrieb er Otabek eine Sms: "Ich wusste, dass du es drauf hast."

***

Am nächsten Morgen war der Flughafen voller Paparazzi. Yuri hatte sich zwar wieder unter vielen Stofflagen versteckt aber trotzdem hatte er Angst, dass ihn die Leute erkennen würden.

Trotzdem konnte er durch die vielen Leute hindurch einen Geruch ganz deutlich wahrnehmen: Otabek.

Langsam und vorsichtig, ging er auf ihn zu.

"Beka.", flüsterte er.

"Yura.", begrüßte er ihn.

"Du warst fantastisch, ich wusste, dass du Goldmedaillen gewinnen kannst.", er boxte Otabek leicht gegen die Brust.

"Das hab ich nur euch zu verdanken."

Yuri wurde rot und hoffte, dass man es durch seinen Mundschutz nicht sehen konnte.

"Ich würde dich jetzt gerne umarmen", gab Otabek zu.

"Wenn du das tust, würden alle Bescheid wissen.", meinte Yuri.

"Ich weiß, trotzdem."

Yuri schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

"Ich muss nach Almaty zurück."

Yuri sah ihn verwirrt an: "Ich weiß."

"Ich werde es meinen Eltern erzählen.", erzählte er weiter.

Yuri nickte wieder.

"Ich werde einen Weg finden, bei euch zu sein."

Er wollte gerade weg aber dann rief Yuri ihm nach: "Beka."

Otabek drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Davai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an meine Beta:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskara/pseuds/Veskara


	8. Father!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin am Leben!  
> Es tut mir leid das es so lange genauer hat aber ich bin zurück und arbeite bereits am nächsten Kapitel.

Kaum kam Yuri wieder in St. Petersburg an, konnte er wieder diese Schwere auf seiner Brust fühlen. Ihm war nicht schwindelig, er hatte keine Kopfschmerzen und ihm war nicht schlecht, aber dieses Gefühl war einfach da, dass ihm etwas fehlte.

Es half auch nicht, dass der Flughafen mit Paparazzi überfüllt war, die ihn bedrängten und durcheinander irgendwelche Fragen stellten. Yuuri und Yakov waren die ganze Zeit direkt an seiner Seite und versuchten ihn zu beschützen und ihn, so schnell wie möglich, aus dem Flughafen zu bringen. Viktor versuchte das auch, aber mehr aus der Ferne heraus, vor allem wollte er sie ablenken und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

 

Im Auto ankommen, wollte sich Yuri am liebsten nur noch schlafen legen. Erschöpft lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe, als seine Augen gerade am zufallen waren, vibrierte sein Handy.  
Eine neue Nachricht von Otabek:

'Geht es dir gut?'

Yuri lächelte. Er hatte es vermisst, dass Otabek ihn das fragte. Es war immer das Erste gewesen, was Otabek ihm jeden Tag geschrieben hatte.

'Es geht mir gut, nur etwas erschöpft.', antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu, es fühlte sich so gut an endlich wieder mit Beka zu sprechen und die Wahrheit sagen zu können.

 

Aber Otabeks Nachricht war nicht das Einzige auf seinem Handy. Seine Social-Media-Seiten platzten aus allen Nähten. Seine Followers hatten sich verdoppelt, obwohl er immer noch nichts Neues gepostet hatte. Er bekam viele Hate-Nachrichten ab, er wurde mit 'Lügner' und 'Schlampe' beschimpft, eine Schande für die Sportwelt, doch Yuri konzentrierte sich nicht darauf. Sollten die nur reden. Sie kannten ihn nicht, sie beleidigten ihn nur, weil er ihnen nicht ins allgemeine Bild passte: ein starker Omega, der sich gegen Alpha stellte und gewann. Noch dazu kam, dass er schwanger war, keinen Partner hatte und das Kind anscheinend alleine großziehen würde.

Viel wichtiger waren ihm die positiven Kommentare. Vor allem, da die meisten davon, im Gegensatz zu den Hasskommentaren, von Mensch kamen, die er kannte.  
Omega Eiskunstläufer wie, Guang-Hong Ji, Michele Crispino und Phichit Chulanont unterstützten ihn und meinten, dass er mutig sei. Endlich tat jemand etwas gegen die Diskriminierung, sie gratulierten ihm selbstverständlich auch.  
Auch Betas waren auf seiner Seite, Christophe Giocometti war hellauf begeistert, sein Teamkollege Georgi Popovich gratulierte im dramatisch mit einem Video auf Snapchat.  
Seung Gil Lee, mit dem er kaum 3 Worte gewechselt hatte, gratulierte ihm ebenfalls, wobei er glaubte, dass es daran lag, dass dieser, wie auf Facebook stand, eine Beziehung mit Phichit hatte.  
Emil Nekola meinte, dass sie sich freuen würden, wenn sie wieder gegen Yuri antreten könnten.  
Überrascht war er allerdings von den Alpha Sportlern. Zwar gab es immer schwarze Schafe, wie JJ Leroy, der meinte, dass er es schon immer gesagt hatte, dass Yuri doch wie ein Mädchen aussah, doch die meisten Kommentare, die er bekam, waren positiv, wie von Leo de la Iglesia, der sich freute, dass endlich jemand etwas gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit unternahm oder Sara Crispino, die twitterte, dass sie schon lange gehofft hatte gegen ihren Bruder antreten zu können und Yuri ihr vielleicht dadurch endlich die Chance dazu geben würde. 

Sein Fans waren vollkommen am durchdrehen. Die meisten freuten sich aber, 'mehr von Yuri Plisetsky', meinten sie und verbreiten den Tag #tigerbaby überall. Natürlich stellten sie auch Theorien über den Vater des Kindes auf. Viele lagen vollkommen daneben, doch der Name Otabek Altin tauchte trotzdem ab und an auf.

Otabek, der sich bei sozialen Medien eher raushielt, war bei dieser Sache erstaunlich aktiv. Er stritt sich mit Hatern, obwohl er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Er hatte sich auch mit JJ gestritten und meinte, dass er keine Ahnung hätte wie stark Yuri war.

'Danke für all den Support und an alle Hater: fickt euch #tigerbaby.', war das Erste, das er nach Monaten der Abwesenheit auf twitter schrieb und dass er, auch wenn er schwanger war, er immer noch der alte Icetiger of Russia war.

 

***

Zu Hause ankommen, wollte Yuuri sofort, dass Yuri sich wieder hinlegte.

"Es geht mir gut, Katsudon.", sagte er genervt.

"Es schadet nicht, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.", meinte der Ältere.

"Yuuri hat recht.", stimmte Viktor natürlich seinen Ehemann zu: "Außerdem bist du sicher erschöpft."

Sie hatten recht... natürlich hatten sie recht...

Über die nächsten 2 Wochen fiel Yuri erst wirklich auf, wie sehr Viktor und Yuuri in seinem Leben involviert waren. Nicht dass er sie nicht schätzte aber manchmal war es einfach zu viel.  
Er fühlte sich oft wie ein Kind, was nicht ungewöhnlich war, denn die beiden kamen für ihn dem Begriff der “Eltern” am nähesten. Es gefiel ihm immer Menschen um sich zu haben, die sich um ihn kümmerten, bei denen er sich umsorgt fühlte und die ihn zu seinen Terminen begleiteten.  
Trotzdem... würde er denn nicht bald selbst Mutter werden? Musste er nicht auch selbst erwachsen sein?

Er lebte in Yuuris und Viktors Gästezimmer und was sollte er dann tun, wenn das Kind da war? Was ist, wenn Otabek her kam? In seine alten Wohnung konnte er nicht zurück, dort war es nicht sicher für ein Kind.

Er fing an im Internet nach einer Wohnung zu suchen, weit kam er jedoch nicht. Alles was ihm gefiel war vollkommen aus seiner Preisrate raus, dafür gab er Viktor und seiner luxuriösen Wohnung die Schuld.

Ein Skypeanruf brachte ihn aber auf andere Gedanken, Otabek. Obwohl sie über die letzten Wochen ständig Sms hin und her geschickt hatten, haben sie sich nie angerufen.

Yuri war nervös und wusste nicht wieso, es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit ihm telefonierte. Yuri versuchte schnell seine Haare zu richten, dann hob er ab.

"Hey.", sagte Yuri fröhlich, nur allein das Gesicht vom Vater seines Kindes zu sehen, machte ihn gleich glücklich.

"Hi.", Otabek hörte sich jedoch gar nicht glücklich an. Yuri sah ihn genauer an, er sah fertig aus, er hatte dicke Ringe unter den Augen.

"Was ist los?"

Otabek seufzte.

 

***

Es brauchte Zeit bis Otabek vollständig realisierte, dass er bald Vater werden würde.

Zuerst war er einfach nur glücklich, er konnte wieder mit Yuri reden und hatte eine Verbindung zu ihm, die niemals abbrechen würde. Er war glücklich, eine Woche lang war er nur glücklich.

Yuri hatte ihm ein Ultraschallbild geschickt und ihm erzählt, dass der Arzt meinte, dass es ihm dank des erneuten Kontaktes viel besser gehen würde. Otabek lächelte aber er merkte, dass ihm etwas fehlte.  
Er war nicht da. Er war nicht da für Yuri. Er konnte nicht seine Hand halten, während der Arzt ihn untersucht. Er war nicht da, nicht bei Yuri.

Dann realisierte er es, er würde bald VATER werden. Er könnte nicht mehr nur in Almaty sein und trainieren, er hatte eine Familie, um der er sich kümmern musste.

Familie, oh...Gott...was würden er seinen Eltern sagen?

Bei den nächsten Familienessen schlug ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals. Er bekam absolut nichts mit, nicht wie sich sein Schwestern stritten oder wie sein Vater von seiner Arbeit redete.

"Otabek.", sagte seine Mutter besorgt: "Was ist los? Du isst ja gar nichts."

"Äke, Ana.", er versuchte allen Mut zusammen zu nehmen: "Ich werde Vater."

Komplette Stille kehrte ein.

Dann spürte er eine Schlag, sein Vater hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

"Auf eure Zimmer.", sagte er zu seinen Schwestern, die sofort losrannten.

"Wie konntest du nur so verantwortungslos sein?", fragte seine Mutter enttäuscht.

"Ana...", versuchte er es ihr zu erklären aber sein Vater würgte ihn sofort ab.

"Wer?"

"Yuri Plisetsky."

"Ich wusste es!", sagte sein Vater, auch er hatte den Skandal über Yuri mitbekommen: "Ich wusste, dass dieses blonde Ding nur Ärger bringt."

"Beruhige dich.", meldete sich seine Mutter wieder zu Wort. Sie versuchte nüchtern zu klingen aber ihre Wut war deutlich zu hören: "Du bringst ihn hierher, du wirst auf der Stelle heiraten, ihr zieht hier ein und ich werde diesen...", sie versucht angestrengt nicht zu fluchen: "...diesen Yuri beibringen, wie er sich richtig verhält."

***

"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Yuri.

"Ich hab nein gesagt."

Yuri atmete erleichtert auf und wusste nicht wieso. Yuri kannte die Ansichten von Otabeks Vater, seine Familie war sehr altmodisch: Alphas verdienen das Geld, Omegas kümmerten sich um die Familie. Yuri wusste auch, dass Otabek die Meinung nicht teilte. Aber er wusste auch, dass Otabek seine Familie sehr wichtig war.

"Ich wollte nichts ohne dich entscheiden."

"Ich..." Yuri versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden aber es gelang ihm nicht: "Ich kann nicht nach Kasachstan, ich...kenne dort niemanden.", Yuri dachte an seinen Großvater, an Yuuri, an Viktor. Er dachte zwar daran, dass er sich von ihnen losreißen wollte aber den Gedanken, so weit von ihnen weg zu sein, konnte er nicht ertragen: "Hier ist meine Familie und ich brauche sie."

Yuri fühlte sich furchtbar egoistisch.

Otabek nickte: "Ich werde nach St.Petersburg kommen.

Yuri schüttelte den Kopf: "Beka..."

"Ich möchte bei dir sein.“, unterbrach er ihn sofort: „Bei dir und dem Baby."

Er sah keinen Zweifel in seinen brauen Augen, trotzdem: "Bist du sicher?"

"Ich war mir in meinem Leben noch nie so sicher."

Otabeks Worte brachten sein Herz dazu höher zu schlagen aber trotzdem hinterließ es einen bitteren Nachgeschmack: „Wann wirst du kommen?“

Er erwiderte: „Sobald ich das Geld zusammen habe.“

Diese Aussage machte ihm nur noch mehr Sorgen: „Was meinst du damit?“

Otabek seufzte: „Meine Eltern haben meine Konten gesperrt.“

Yuri sah ihn nur geschockt an.

„Sie werden sich wieder beruhigen, sie stehen nur unter Schock.“

'Schock', dachte Yuri, er stand nun selbst unter Schock... er bezweifle, dass es bei Otabeks Familie nur das alleine war .

„Ich werde bald bei dir sein, versprochen.“

„Verdammt, Otabek.“, murmelte er zu sich selbst: „Ich kann dir Geld schicken.“

„Nein.“, meinte er wieder entschieden: „Ich werd das schon alleine hinbekommen.“, Yuri konnte seinen Alpha-Stolz hören: „Spätestens in einer Woche bin ich bei dir.“

„Okay.“, er konnte nicht anders sagen, wusste nicht, was er anders sagen sollte: „Ich bin müde.“, sagte er und meinte, dass er nachdenken musste.

„Gute Nacht, Yura.“

Otabeks Gesicht verschwand von seinem Bildschirm.

Yuri legt sich zurück auf sein Bett und seufzte laut.

Ruhe bekam er jedoch nicht, denn schon klopfte es an der Tür.

Was war jetzt schon wieder: „Ja?“

„Yurio.“, öffnete Yuuri besorgt die Tür: „Alles in Ordnung? Du riech…“

Wieder seufzte Yuri, natürlich hatte der Andere es sofort bemerkt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Yuuri trat in den Raum: „Bist du sicher, sollten wir nicht den Arzt anrufen?“

„Ja, verdammt!“, Wut kochte in ihm hoch: „Ich bin nicht so zerbrechlich, wie du denkst... wie ihr alle denkt! Ich bin kein dämliches Kind, ich bekomme ein Kind.“

„Yuri…“

„Ich…“, er versuchte sich zu sammeln: „Ich kann das nicht.“, platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus.

Er schloss die Augen, er wollte nicht schon wieder weinen, dauernd weinte er.

Yuri spürte, wie sich die Arme des Älteren um ihn schlossen.

Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur still da.

Yuuri strich ihm über die Haare: „Was ist passiert?“

„Ich hab mit Otabek geredet.“

Yuuri riss die Augen auf: „Hat er es sich anders überlegt? Aber er weiß doch…“

„Er würde es sich nie anders überlegen.“, Yuri fühlte sich angegriffen, dass Yuuri überhaupt so etwas über Otabek dachte: „Er hat Probleme.“

„Was für Probleme?“

Langsam fing Yuri an die Geschichte zu erzählen, immer wieder musste er Pausen machen, weil sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass ihn seine Schwangerschaft zu einem immer weinenden Klischee machte aber seine Hormone schienen das immer anders zu sehen.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, jedes mal, wenn ich glaube alles hin bekommen zu haben, passiert etwas anders.“, Yuris Stimme war fast schon ein Flüstern.

„Yuri.“, meinte der andere Omega wieder mit sanfter Stimme: „Ich weiß, dass du es nie einfach hattest aber eins weiß ich über dich. Du kann alles schaffen, was du dir in den Kopf setzt, du bist ein Kämpfer.“

Yuri lacht leise: „Du hörst dich an wie Otabek. Er sagt immer, ich wär ein Soldat.“

Yuuri drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn: „Na dann werde ich mich gut mit ihm verstehen.“

Ihm wurde warm ums Herz, langsam wurde Yuri klar, dass er endlich aufhören musste alleine kämpfen zu wollen. Er hatte eine Familie die mit ihm kämpfte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke wie immer an meine Beta:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskara


End file.
